High School Girls And Fellowships
by Winter Queens
Summary: Three High School girls fall into Middle Earth and meet the Fellowship. See inside for details.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters.

Summary: Myself and two friends end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance.

**Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships', written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes to her.**

**High-School girls and Fellowships.**

**Chapter One**

My life has really taken a turn. One minute I was getting on the bus with my best friends to go home, then Sophie, Robin and I are standing in Middle-Earth.

Perhaps I should introduce myself before I continue. My name is Sally Diana Rose, I am a year 12 High-School student, I have Grey/ Green eyes, Dark Auburn hair with red and gold highlights. I also have a twin sister and a younger sister.

Anyway back to the story..

Sophie, Robin and I stood on a rocky ledge outside a mountain, and there, standing before us was, a elf, a dwarf, four Hobbits and two men., If there was only eight of them then they must have just left Moria and were headed to Lothlorien. Sophie, Robin and I all felt a bit scared because (although most of them didn't look like it) everyone in the Fellowship of the Ring were all grown men ranging from a few decades to a several centuries, where as Sophie, Robin and I were not even adults yet, in fact,: Sophie had only seen Sixteen summers (years), Robin had only seen Thirteen summers and I had seen eighteen summers. What's more, before Sophie, Robin and I ended-up here, we had had a mufti day at school so we didn't really look like we belonged here. Not that our school uniforms would have helped us blend in as it was.

"Um… Hello." Said Robin breaking the silence, "May I ask who you are." "Tell me your name, lass, and I will tell you mine." Said the dwarf. Sophie looked at me and gave me a tiny smile I smiled back (Robin could be a bit of a spirit sometimes, and never told anyone who she was before knowing who they were, or being introduced first.) I decided to answer for all three of us and said, "My name is Sally and these two maiden's with me are my best friends Sophie and Robin." The elf came forward, "My name is Legolas of Mirkwood," he said "this is Gimli son of Gloin, the hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Boromir of Gondor and Aragorn son of Arathorn." Robin, Sophie and I all smiled and greeted each of them. Looking at the sky we saw that it was late in the afternoon. "You should travel with us." Said Frodo. Robin, Sophie and I all said "Thank You." And agreed to travel with them,. After all it wasn't like we had much of a choice, none of us three knew how to fight or defend ourselves. As we neared Lothlorien I overheard Gimli mumbling, "I can't believe that I have to travel with three maiden's who can't even dress right." Sophie and Robin were talking with the Hobbits near the front of the group so they didn't hear what Gimli was saying, I on the other hand had been near the back of the group talking with Legolas and so I heard every single word that was said, turning to look at the dwarf I said "Master dwarf, I know full well that my friends and I are not wearing the kind of clothes that you would normally see a woman dressed in, (this was true since Robin was dressed in a light Pink dress, Sophie was dressed in a yellow shirt and track pants and I was dressed in a light green top and Grey/Green hipster pants.) However these were the clothes that we were wearing when we came here and since my friends and I do not have anything else to wear you may just have to get used to us wearing these kind of clothes." Legolas came over just then and told us that a patrol of Lorien elves would take all of us to Caras Galadhon in the morning so we should try and get as much sleep as we could I said "Thank You." To him, and went to find Robin and Sophie. "That young lass really is a smart one when it comes to defending her friends when someone speaks ill of them." Gimli said as I left. "What ever it was that you said to her don't say it again, and if it was crurl then you should apologize in the morning." Said Legolas. "If I didn't know better I would say that you fancy that girl." Said Gimli.

Meanwhile Sophie, Robin and I were laying underneath a Mallorn tree trying to sleep "Sally?" asked Robin "what do you think is going on at home right now?" "I think our families are extremely worried about us right now, and I really miss my twin, but at the moment I think that we should get whatever sleep we can." I answered. Then all three of us fell asleep, curled up next to each other.

* * *

A/N – First chapter up. More should follow soon.

Winter Queen.


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters._

_Summary: Myself and two friends end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance._

**_Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships', written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes to her._**

**_High-School girls and Fellowships_**.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up at 5:00am wondering why I wasn't in my bed, then I re-membered what had happened the day before, I lay awake for nearly one-and-a-half hours before Robin woke up, about fifteen minutes later Sophie woke up. Just as the three of us were getting up off the forest floor Gimli came over and told us that there was a stream flowing nearby if we wanted to wash up before we left to continue our journey. The three of us said accepted and went to have a stream bath. After we were finished, we got out and got dressed again

Then Sophie, Robin and I went back to where The Fellowship and the three of us had been camping last night and saw that the remaining member's of the Fellowship (except for Legolas and Gimli.) were only just waking up, it looked like Legolas and Gimli were having a quiet argument about something, (again). So that we might not have to listen to them arguing throughout the whole journey the three of us went over to try and stop the argument. As we got closer to where Legolas and Gimli were standing we managed to get their attention. "Would the two of you please stop arguing?" Robin said, "we're not taking either of your sides, but it would be really nice to reach Caras Galadhon with out suffering a huge headache from your arguing."

Sophie agreed "She's right.You are starting to act like children."

"Master dwarf, Prince of Mirkwood." I said. "I know that elves and dwarves have not gotten along well for centuries but you should not let that kind of thing keep you from being allies at times like this."

Our attempts to stop the argument appeared to have been successful, because Legolas and Gimli stopped arguing when we had finished speaking, or at least for a few minutes anyway,

"But lasses…" Gimli began to say.

"Master dwarf, do not even THINK of finishing that sentence." I said. "You are starting to remind me of my little sister when someone starts to talk about our parents before they separated."

Gimli stopped talking right then and there. As we all went back to camp Sophie asked me, "Ok, just what kind of temper do you have?"

"I do not have that kind of temper Sophie." I said. "That was just Operation: stop the argument before it gets worse, put into action,"

Sophie and Robin burst out laughing. I didn't see what was so funny. It was a perfectly good idea.

We jumped as Legolas spoke from behind us. "Well then remind me not to start arguing with the dwarf if ever either of us sets the other one off. I don't think I want to know what else the three of you might say to stop the argument next time."

All three of us blushed. I wasn't being modest, but if you want to see a temperwhen pushed too far,try my twin sister. She has got to have the longest fuse of anyone I know, but if you manage to get her mad...

When we got back we heard Gimli complaining about how Sophie, Robin and I had told him and Legolas off for arguing.

"Well it's about time someone did." Said Boromir. "For such polite maiden's the first of them really does know how to stop arguments."

"Thank you Lord Boromir. Sally, I think you should take that as a complement." Said Robin as we walked into the area where we had been camping in the night before.

"How old are the three of you anyway, and are the three of you married yet?" asked Gimli.

"Well." Said Sophie, as she, Robin, and I choked on the water we had just been drinking. "Robin is thirteen years old, Iam sixteen, and Sally willbe nineteenon the autumn equinox, and no none of us are married. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Said Gimli "Just that a certain elf seems to have developed a secret love for the oldest of you three maiden's."

"Maybe so, and might I add thatLord Boromir seemsto have the same kind of love for one of the other two maiden's." said Legolas.

Gimli began to splutter with the beginings of another argument. I sighed with annoyence."Don't the two of you dare start arguing again." I called without looking over from where I was sitting with Sophie and Robin.

"How do you do that?" Robin asked looking at me. "Do you remember when you and Sophie weren't getting along very well at the beginning of the year?" I said.

Robin looked sheepish. "Yes."

"Well the fifth time the two of you started squabbling, I made a mental promise to try and stop the arguments before they got to bad or before they even started." I said.

Just then a group of elves came to bring us to Caras Galadhon. "I hope I do not cause offence byasking you this, my lady." Said Legolas, as we were walking and after I finished talking to Sophie, "But you said that your parents were seperated, how did that happen?"

Robin opened her mouth to speak (possibly to tell Legolas that he shouldn't have asked me that kind of thing.) I answered. "Neither of my parents died, if that is what you think, my father fell in love with another woman and left my mother, my sisters and I alone, however he still visits us sometimes."

Unfortunately, a few of the Lothlorin elves had been listening when I had answered Legolas's Question, and started to ask when it had happened. I managed to stop the flow of Questions by saying that I didn't want to repeat the story, with Sophie and Robin's help. I wished my twin was here. She had handled the seperationbest, and didn't get offended easily.

We arrived at Caras Galadton that moment, so I didn't have anymore Questions asked, so I went back to where Sophie and Robin were standing, "Legolas." I asked. "Would it be alright if Robin, Sophie, and I walked with you until we reach Caras Galadhon?"

"Of course you may." Said Legolas. "But is it because the three of you can't stand all the Questions, or because you enjoy my company?"

"Well, I don't think Robin and I can stand anymore Questions." Said Sophie. "But I'm not sure about Sally's reason's."

"My reason's are both." I said. "Now be quiet."

As we were led to the royal talen where we would meet the Lord and Lady of Light, Robin, Sophie, and I went rather pale as we looked at the flight of stairs that we would have to climb. When we all reached the royal talen Sophie and Robin looked very worn out, I however had had a lot of experience when it came to walking up large flights of stairs, (the stairs that go down to the beach at my beach house at home go up and down a cliff.) so I didn't feel to tired.

When we saw the Lord and Lady of light though I had to admit they deserved their names. While Lord Celeborn spoke to us saying that all hope that we had in secrecy was now gone, Lady Galadriel gazed at every one of us, Legolas and Aragorn were the only ones who were able to hold her gaze for more then ten seconds, when she turned to Sophie, Robin, and I.

Robin and Sophie looked down after about eight seconds, and I quickly switched my thoughts to my twin sister (who I was really starting to miss). Suddenly I heard a voice in my head "_Tarry after the fellowship are shown to a place to rest, young one, for we must talk"_, the voice said. Judging from the looks on Sophie, and Robin's faces the voice had asked them to remain behind as well. Was this good or bad?

When the Fellowship were taken to the place where we would be resting Legolas looked at me, and I smiled, when they were gone Lady Galadriel spoke to us, again in our minds."_You wonder why you were brought here into Middle-Earth, young ones!" _This was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes of course we do." said Robin. "Why are we here anyway? We are not that strong, we are no great lore-master's, and we do not know how to fight, what can we do to help in this war?."

"_You ask so many questions, young one, and yet so many of those questions can not be answered." _said Lady Galadriel.

"Even if the forces of good win this war." I said. "How will we even manage to get home, for even if we stay after this war is over we would need clothes that we are used to wearing, besides the ones we have on now, and our families are most likely out of their minds with worry."

"_No one knows if you can go back to your world forever after this war ends_." Said Lady Galadriel. "_And even if you were you would only be able to spend a short time there, then you would have to return to middle-earth when that time is up." _

Forgive me for asking this my Lady." I said. "But is it alright if we go back to the fellowship now?"

"_Of course." _Said Lady Galadriel. "_For I believe that the three of you must be tired, and I also believe that a certain elf from Mirkwood would like seeing one of you." _

I muttered a stream of less than polite words as we left. Was it really that obvious? I hadn't had a serious relationship with a boy for years.

As we walked back to where the Fellowship and us would be resting Sophie asked. "You fancy Legolas, don't you."

"What makes you think that Sophie?" I asked, trying not to blush._ Please let her have just guessed at this...._

"Oh come on I've seen the way that the two of you look at each other, don't think I don't know why." Said Sophie.

"Alright, alright." I said. "I do fancy him, but don't you and Robin dare tell anyone, alright."

"Ok." Said Sophie and Robin together. "We won't tell anyone."

When we got to the place that the Fellowship and the three of us would be resting, we saw that the Hobbits were attempting to restrain Gimli, and Boromir and Aragorn were desperately trying to hold Legolas back,

"What is going on here." Asked Robin. Well, bellowed really. It was quite impressive.

"Thank the valar the three of you finally got here, Gimli told Legolas that there was no way that he would ever gain the love of your friend, Lady Sally. And that put Legolas in to a very bad temper, and now we're stuck trying to stop them from killing each other." Said Aragorn.

"Well I think that Gimli is wrong about…." Sophie was cut off from finishing her sentence by Gimli's voice shouting, "The day that Lady Sally falls in love with you master elf, is the day that the Steward of Gondor surrender's the rule of Gondor to Aragorn."

This, of course, was followed by Legolas's voice yelling, "I should think I have a fair chance then."

"Looks like you have another argument to stop, Sally." Said Robin.

"If they started arguing over whether or not I would fall in love with either of them then it looks like the secret I asked the two of you to keep didn't stay a secret for long did it." I snapped, cursing under my breath as I started walking over to Legolas and Gimli.

A/N - Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review.

Nathalia Potter requests that you read her work as well and tell her what you think of our contrasting styles.


	3. Interlude

_Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters._

_Summary: Myself and two friends end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance._

_Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Song in the silence, Knowledge of the heart', written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes to her._

**_Interlude_**

- - - - - - - - Mrs. Skillman's Point of view - - - - - - - - - -

We were sitting in the Emergency ward in Concord Hospital, all thinking about what had happened yesterday afternoon my husband and I had just left in the car to see if we could find Sophie since she had not been where I normally pick her up from, and because it was now 5:00, when the man on the radio announced that "At 3:41 this afternoon a drunken truck driver crashed his vehicle in to a 464 bus just outside a bank in Burwood as it was letting some passengers on, when the ambulance and the Police got to the scene, the bus driver was dead along with 15 of the 34 passengers, three PLC school girls were badly injured along with several other passengers who were immediately taken to Concord hospital, more news to follow at six o clock." We went to Concord hospital as quickly as we could, when we got there the lady at the front desk said that Sophie and her friends Sally and Robin were indeed the PLC girls that had been in the accident, and said that the three of them were now all in a coma, But we could go and sit with them if we wanted.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - Mr. Skillman's point of view - - - - - - - - - -

I watched sadly as my wife cried at the sight of our daughter and only child, the doctor's had said that they didn't know when Sophie and her friends would wake up, or if they would wake up at all, the rose family and the Brian's had come to the hospital half a hour ago.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - Greg Rose's point of view - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now three hours since Sally, (my second oldest daughter) had been brought here because of a accident caused by a drunk driver, Alicia (my youngest daughter.) had to go to choir a hour ago, so Debbie had left to take her, that left my girl-friend Pat and my oldest daughter Natasha (Sally's twin sister.) alone waiting for news on whether or not Sally would regain conciseness, Natasha was currently talking to Robin's older sister who wanted to know if being eightteen allowed you to press charges against someone, I don't think that it is very likely but if they can't take this to court because of their age, then so god help me I will because that drunken man who ran into the bus Sally was on deserves to rot in jail for speeding and being drunk at the same time.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Pat's point of view - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could not believe what had happened to Sally but who ever the truck driver had been then he had better be having charges pressed against him and getting taken to court because I don't think I could stand it if that man was still allowed on the road, and because from the sounds that are coming from the other room Natasha and Robin Brian's (one of the other two girls,) older sister were thinking about trying to get the man put in jail, and I didn't blame them since their twin sister and little sister were now both in coma's, I wouldn't mind helping them because out of all three of Greg's daughters Sally was the one who was glad to visit me on the girls last trip to San Diego and had told me that she didn't mind having me as a sort of Step-mother.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - Natasha's point of view - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe what happened today, the doctor's say that they don't know when Sally and her friends will wake up, or if they will wake up at all. I really hope that Sally wakes up not just because of the saying "Twin's are one soul in two bodies," but also because Sally and I are so close to each other, (When we were little we would even wear the same clothes.)

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Mrs. Rose's point of view - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh I hope that the doctors are wrong about there being a chance of Sally never waking up because although she was my second child there were times when I was so proud of her that it was surprising (I had been extremely proud when Sally became Tudor Captain for her class at the age of Seventeen.) and now I didn't know if Sally or either of her friends would ever wake up from the coma that they were now in.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - 3rd persons point of view - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls have yet to awaken from their comas, it has been seven hours since they arrived here; their families haven't left them except to go to Work/ School. The hours become days, the days become weeks, and the weeks become months. The doctors are starting to lose hope that the girls will ever wake up, every weekend one or more of the other students in their class, and sometimes their teachers, come to visit and to see if they have awakened yet, but nothing has happened so far.

Meanwhile, worlds away, in a world that was created by J.R.R Tolkien and existed only in his books three girls were resting in a wood that was thought to be enchanted.

* * *

Winter Queens


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters._

_Summary: Two friends and myself end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance._

_Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes her._

High school girls and Fellowships.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Legolas and Gimli were just about to start yelling loud enough to wake the dead when I came over, Legolas and Gimli quickly stopped arguing "Master Gimli" I said. "It is not kind to speak of things that you are not certain of, because even though I am not sure about the 'Being in love with' part at the moment, I do have feelings for Prince Legolas. And please stop the argument for I do not know how long it will be before the two of you throw the rest of the Fellowship into the trees."

Legolas stopped trying to break free of Aragorn and Boromir's grip while Gimli struggling against the Hobbits restraining hold. "I am sorry that Gimli and I started fighting again My Lady." Said Legolas.

"You are forgiven Prince Legolas just don't start fighting with Master Gimli ever again." I said. "You however Master Gimli are not going to be forgiven until you swear that you will not cause anymore arguments between you and Prince Legolas ever again, starting now."

Gimli did not speak but Legolas looked at me and said, "I am not sure what Gimli is going to say, but I swear to you that I will not fight with him ever again."

"I also swear not to argue with Legolas, but it was his fault that we began fighting in the first place." Said Gimil. "Don't make promises you cant keep" I muttered, then continued in a louder voice "Look, I don't care whose fault it was, just don't do it."

Just then Robin called out, "Alright enough with the talking now came over here and stop flirting, or I'll tell the rest of the Fellowship about something that you asked Sophie and I not to tell anyone about."

Legolas and I reached the place that the Fellowship and us girls would be resting at just as Sophie commented "The last time you spoke like that we were at Rheachelle's 18th birthday party and you decided to try and play matchmaker, and told Adriana that she would one day get married to Rheachelle's twin brother, Nathan."

As Legolas and I sat down, Boromir asked. "Who are Rochelle and Adriana?"

Sophie answered. "Reachelle and Adriana are two of the other girls in our class at school back at home."

It was getting dark and we were all tired so the Fellowship, Sophie, Robin, and I went to sleep ten minutes later, Sophie and Robin were sleeping under a spare blanket, however, that was the only spare blanket, so I was trying to stay warm by rubbing my arms (which wasn't helping much) when I felt myself getting picked up and carried over to one of the tents and put down on one of the make shift beds. Looking up, the last thing I saw was Legolas putting a blanket over me before going to sleep next to me laying on one side with his eyes open.

The next morning I woke up to find Legolas laying next to me with one arm across my waist, ten seconds later Legolas woke up, seeing the position we were in he quickly got up. "I am so sorry My Lady if I have upset you in anyway." I didn't know elves could stammer like that.

"Please don't apologize Legolas," I said, ignoring the fact that I had turned a vivid shade of crimson. "It was kind of you to let me sleep in your tent last night, and I was not surprised that we ended up in that position, for my twin sister and I found our parents like that once when we were seven, because we had gone into their room to wake them up."

Legolas smiled. "Come," he said. "The sun will rise soon and I don't want to know how long your friends and the rest of the Fellowship will tease us for if they find us like this."

As we came out we saw that everyone else was still asleep so we went for a walk, as we went past the stream Legolas asked "Forgive me if I am out of line, " he looked almost nervous, "But have you been romantically involved before?"

I blushed. "Well" I said. "I once had a crush on a boy at primary school, but I got over it after three months, and when I was twelve there was this boy at the camp my twin and I were at who gave me this fake ring with a heart in it, and the other girls in my cabin all said it was a engagement ring, which I believed at first, but stopped believing after seven months. Why do you ask?"

Legolas smiled. "Because you intrigue me." He said and kissed me on the lips, I was surprised at first, but then I started to return the kiss.

"But how?" I asked. "I am in no way beautiful, you are a Prince while I am from a family that is not poor, but certainly not nobility. You are a elf where as I am mortal, and I would have no idea how to act if I ever became a Princess."

Legolas smiled "Don't worry. I told my father, before I left to go to the council of Elrond, that if I found a bride I would return and seek approval from my Father. If you are willing, we could teach you how to be a princess."

I smiled. "Was that because you didn't want to marry through Politics, or because you couldn't stand having maiden's trying to make you love them, because of your rank in life?"

"Both, actually." He replied.

Suddenly we heard someone clearing their throat, looking around we saw Gimli and Robin laughing, and starting to run away.

I rolled my eyes and muttered a curse under my breath. Legolas and I looked at each other. "Shall we" asked Legolas.

"With the _greatest_ of pleasure, and in answer to your question, yes I am willing." I answered, as we ran after them.

Gimli and Robin were just getting close to the camping ground then there when a voice called out "There they are."

Looking behind them Robin and Gimli saw Legolas and I quickly catching up and within five feet of grabbing them, suddenly I caught Robin and started to tickle her, while Legolas tackled Gimli in a free-for-all fistfight.

Aragorn and Boromir quickly broke us up. Apparently, the rest of the Fellowship were just getting up and Sophie had just woken up when they heard voices about three miles away from where they were camping, suddenly Gimli's voice yelling "We just wanted to find out where the two of you had gone."

Quickly followed by Legolas's voice, "Then next time wait for us to come back, don't come and spy on us."

Then Robin's voice crying out "Why not? Sally is the Tutor Captain of our class why shouldn't we come looking for her if she's not with us."

Followed by my voice screaming "I may be the class leader, but I am not going to be at school next year so please just let me be by myself every once in a while."

Hearing the direction that the voices were coming from, Boromir ran towards them with Sophie not far behind.

They came back fifteen minutes later, Sophie holding Robin and me apart, and Boromir keeping himself between Legolas and Gimli to keep them from seriously hurting each other.

"Do we even want to know what happened?" Asked Frodo.

Sophie shook her head. "It seems that Gimli and Robin caught Sally and Legolas kissing down by the stream and started laughing at them, and then Sally and Legolas ran after them."

"Speaking of running," Said Boromir. "Will the three of you girls continue to travel with us, or will you remain here, we will stay here in Lothlorion for a month still so you do not have to decide right away."

Two weeks later Legolas and I were coming back from an early morning walk when Legolas asked, "Sally, our stay in Lothlorion is coming to a end, do you know yet what you will do when our stay here is over."

I thought for a moment. "I would very much like to come with you, but I fear that I would do nothing more then hold you up."

Legolas frowned. "Why do you believe that?" he asked.

"Because I do not know how to fight, I am not a fast runner, and I can not leave Sophie and Robin by themselves." I would have thought that it was obvious.

Legolas looked at me and smiled a bit. "If your two friends decide to continue this journey you might be able to came as well, if you want then I could teach you how to fight, as for the part of you not being a very fast runner, starting from that huge tree over there I'll race you back to the camp." Said Legolas walking towards a tree about three meters from where we were standing. "Alright, and what happens if I win." I said going over to where Legolas was standing "If you win then you get to choose what weapon I teach you how to use first, if I win," this came with a faintly arrogant smirk, "Then I claim a kiss."

I tried not to fall over in shock, allowing a predatory grin to steal across my face. Very well, ready, get set, go."

Legolas started running, I took off after him and caught up rather quickly (much to my surprise.) and managed to get back to camp three strides ahead of Legolas.

"You may not believe it Sally, but you are a very fast runner." Said Legolas. "Now what kind of weapon do you want to learn how to use first?"

I thought for a second. "Could you please teach me how to use a sword first?" I asked. "I have always wanted to learn to use a sword but I have never been able to." I turned to face Legolas, "and this is for almost winning the race that we just had." I said kissing him on the lips.

Legolas grinned. "Alright, but first let us go and ask the Lord and Lady of Lothlorion if we may use two of the swords that their warriors use and find a place to start practicing."

Once we had been allowed to use a pair of the swords that were used by the warriors of Lothlorion Legolas and I went to the place that we had shared our first kiss and started to practice. (We had made sure that Sophie, Robin, and the rest of the Fellowship were still sound asleep before leaving.)

Legolas told me to think of swordplay as a kind of very difficult dancing, the more I thought of it as a sort of dance, the more I started to get better at it. After about three hours we took the borrowed swords back and left to return to the camp, luckily for us the Fellowship, Sophie, and Robin were just waking up when we got back. While we were all having breakfast Gimli asked Robin what her decision about traveling with the Fellowship, or staying here would be and asked Sophie the same question.

Robin and Sophie both said that they would travel with the fellowship since I was going with them, and because I was the leader of their class at school, they would go wherever I went.

"What exactly is a Tutor Captain?" asked Boromir. "I know what a captain in the army is, but I have never heard of a Tutor captain."

Sophie and Robin both looked at him. "Well." Said Robin. "As you know, Sally is the Tutor captain of our class at home, therefore she has the duty of, helping anyone in our class if they need help with their school work, either informing the teachers if any of the other students misbehave, or telling them off like she did when Legolas and Gimli were fighting, and helping the teachers."

Gimli asked, "You are some sort of secretary?" Sophie, Robin, and the whole Fellowship fell silent as I glared at him.

I sighed; he could not be expected to know what we were talking about. "No." I said. "It means that I have the duty of keeping the other students in our class in line, and out of trouble."

Gimli said. "But how can you be a captain when you are a woman."

I shot Gimli a withering look. "You may think that woman are just pretty faces, Master Gimli, But at home while history has known many great rulers, most of the greatest just happen to have been woman, so why do you believe that females are not able to do anything that men cannot do, also Prince Legolas has been teaching me how to use a sword, I doubt I could beat you, but lets not find out."

Legolas attempted to hide a snicker. He failed.

"Alright then lass." Said Gimli. "Let's test your skill with a sword against my skill with my axe." Frodo looked at me and smiled eagerly.

"This is going to be good." Said Pippin.

I smiled at them and turned to face Gimli.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "What do you think about fifteen silver coins that Sally beats Gimli?

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "You're on Legolas." Said Aragorn as they turned to where Gimli and I were sparring with each other.

Gimli charged towards me with his axe ready to strike, however I was very good at dancing and spun out of his way, when Gimli turned around again I blocked his attack with the sword that the elves had lent me, for the next ten minutes Gimli and I dueled before I kicked him in the groin pushed Gimli to the ground and sat on him with one leg on each side.

Sophie, Robin, the rest of the Fellowship, and a group of elves, who had been watching, all cheered, (or laughed which had been in the case of the elves that had been watching.)

Legolas said "You learn very quickly my love, pay up Aragorn."

After Aragorn had placed the fifteenth coin into Legolas's hand Legolas went back into his tent and started to write a letter to his father. A few minutes later I came in to find him.

"Legolas." I asked. "Is something wrong." Legolas smiled at me. "No." he said. Nothing is wrong I was just writing a letter to my father, to tell him about Gimli getting into a dual and getting defeated by a woman, also that I have found my chosen lady-wife."

I smiled back at him. "May I ask who it is that you are in love with my Prince?"

He laughed. "Don't tease, meleth! You are the woman that I am in love with, Lady Sally, and although I do not know what the fate of Middle-Earth will be, I do know that there is no one else that I would like to spend my life with other then you."

I smiled at Legolas. Ooh, that was nice. "And I feel the same way that you feel Legolas." I said. I paused, "What does 'meleth' translate too in the common tongue?"

" 'Meleth' means 'love' in Sindarin." He changed the subject. "Would you like to see the letter that I just finished writing?"

My mind raced to keep up with all this. I nodded my head.

"Alright." Said Legolas, and showed me the letter.

_'Dear Father'. _The letter said.

'_I have found a truly wonderful young woman that I believe you will approve of. When I return I will bring her to meet you. I think you will get along well. _

_On a slightly less interesting topic, the dwarf in our company, Gimli son of Gloin, said that woman were no more then pretty faces, which led to a duel. Lady Sally has a fire that I am sure will serve well as a lady of Mirkwood._

_Your son_

_Legolas._

I finished reading the letter and handed it back to Legolas with a large smile. "Your letter is very good, and the comment that you made about me is very sweet." I said, kissing him on the lips.

Legolas returned the kiss, as our kiss deepened we heard a throat being cleared, looking around we saw Sophie standing at the entrance of the tent.

"Sorry about interrupting." Said Sophie, sounding completely unrepentant. "But one of the Lothlorion elves wanted you to know that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are having a feast to farewell the Fellowship, and that you, Robin, and I have to go and choose something to wear for the occasion, and pick out some clothes to travel in." Sophie continued.

As Sophie and I left, I saw Boromir walk over to Legolas and said, "Legolas, after what happened earlier today I know that you and Lady Sally are in love, but will you just find the courage to ask her if she would like to court you, starting with asking her to accompany you to the feast because Aragorn and I have just spent the last hour warding off all the elves in this wood who are not married, so as soon as Lady Sally, Lady Robin and Lady Sophie come back ask her if she would like to go with you to the feast."

About ten minutes later Sophie, Robin, and I came back from getting our new clothes, feeling less than amused.

We had just escaped from a group of Lothlorion elves who were not married or who were not courting anyone and were talking about the encounter.

"I don't know about you and Robin." Said Sophie. "But if we encounter one more Lothlorion elf who wants to ask us to the feast then I am going to break down."

By this time we had returned to the camp, and Legolas came over to us, "Lady Sally." Legolas asked. "May I please accompany you to the feast this evening."

I smiled, hope was not lost. "Legolas, I would be honored." I said. "However, I now have to make sure that Sophie and Robin have escorts for the feast." "Why is that?" asked Legolas. "Because the only reason that we managed to get away from all the unmarried Lothlorion elves was because Sophie told them that we couldn't go with them, because we were already going with some other people." I answered as we came back to were we had left Sophie and Robin. After we found the two of them, (which took about twenty minutes) we discovered that Frodo had asked Robin to go with him, prompting a few remarks about Robin's height, and that Boromir had asked Sophie to accompany him, and that they had both agreed.

* * *

_About a month later…_

At Amon Hen

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sophie, and I had just finished off the last of the Uruk-Hai when we heard the sound of a horn being blown not far away. No one needed to guess who was blowing the horn.

"Boromir" said Aragorn worry laced in his voice. The moment the name left his mouth Sophie ran in the direction that we had heard the sound of the horn of Gondor.

"Sophie, wait." I yelled racing after her, the rest of the Fellowship followed quickly after us. When we caught up with Sophie we saw her next to Boromir (who was seriously injured) before she started giving the Uruk-Hai a first hand experience of what could happen when a female is really angry at someone, while the fellowship and I got Boromir away from the scene one of the Uruk-Hai started to say that "If we live through this, then I am never going to go near a female again, no matter what orders we have." When Legolas, Gimli, and I returned we saw Sophie with a very angry expression on her face and the remaining Uruk-Hai running away from us as fast as they could. After we calmed Sophie down we found out that Frodo and Sam had taken one of the boats and gone off to Mordor and that Robin had gone with them. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sophie, and I left to track down the remaining Uruk-Hai five minutes later.

* * *

_Back in Mirkwood_

King Thranduil was sitting on his throne deep in thought, only two weeks ago the elves that had traveled to Imladris along with his son Legolas had returned but Legolas had not been with them, when they came to the throne room to report to their king, Thranduil had told them that if they wanted to keep their position's as part of the royal guard then they had better have a very good reason as to why his son was not with them, the two guards had then told him that when they arrived in Imladris they had been told at the council that Lord Elrond had called that the one ring had been found, and that when a Fellowship was formed to take the ring to Mordor and cast it back into the fires of mount doom Legolas had been chosen to represent the elves in the quest. Thranduil had burst into a furious rant demanding to know why they had not tried to prevent this. The fact of Legolas being his only child had only made the situation worse, after he stopped his tirade he dismissed the elves in the room telling them to take the rest of the day off, (a command that the elves of the court were only to happy to obey, because their king had not been this angry since the thirteen dwarves had escaped his dungeon after they had accidentally caused a group of giant spiders to attack his people, or since a group of orcs had killed their Queen.) when the room was empty Thranduil had gone to his study to think about what he had just been told. Thranduil smiled a bit, for he knew that according to his people Legolas was almost a smaller vision of himself (with the exception of having his mother's gentle temper and deep blue eyes.) his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of the throne room after telling whoever was outside to enter one of the guards that were off duty had come in with a letter saying that it was from Legolas, Thranduil had dismissed the guard and quickly opened the letter, when he finished reading the letter Thranduil burst out laughing, after he stopped Thranduil wrote a return letter to his son and sent one of his fastest messengers to give it to Legolas.

* * *

On the plains of Rohan

We had been running non-stop for almost four days and three nights, and by the look of things Sophie was going to pass out if we didn't rest soon, and if I didn't have such a stubborn and determined will then I may have done that on the second day, just then the sound of thundering hooves came towards us, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Sophie, and I quickly took cover behind some large rocks, the moment we sat down to hide ourselves Sophie collapsed right into Boromir's lap out of exhaustion, the rest of us were silent as 2,000 riders on horse back rode past.

The riders did not seem to notice that we were there. I saw Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas exchange puzzled looks. Honestly, had I been the _only_ one listening when Galadriel said that the cloaks would hide us from unfriendly eyes?

Aragorn stepped out from behind the rocks, calling to them. The riders checked their horses with amazing skill and speed as they turned and rode back to us.

Less than a minute later, we were surrounded and had a company of Rohirrim pointing spears at us.

The leader dismounted. "What business does an elf, two men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly."

Gimli replied to the challenge, "Give me your name, horse master, and I will give you mine."

Eomer narrowed his eyes at us. I winced; this did not look good. I was right. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

I clapped a hand to my forehead as Legolas immediately nocked an arrow and pointed it at Eomer. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

I placed a hand on his arm, lowering the weapon as Aragorn introduced us. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Boromir of Gondor; Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We track a party of Uruk-Hai across the plain."

Eomer said that they had slaughtered the Uruk-Hai during the night and had left none alive. I had noticed that Sophie and I were still being ignored

That was one of the things that really pissed me off about this place; the whole 'ignore the females' attitude. Normally, I would have put up with it, after all 'when in Rome…' Unfortunately recent events had been wearing everyone down, and I was not in the mood to be accommodating. "We're just festival decorations are we?" I snapped, starting to reach the end of my rope. "I don't suppose you might get around to introducing us."

I had expected a few disapproving looks from the Rohirrim for my bluntness. I did not expect the confused stares that I received. Legolas put a protective arm around my shoulders as Eomer turned to face me. "You are now outspoken, my Lady. I had thought you more fair of speech."

I scowled. "I've been running for miles for three days straight. And you want me to be soft-spoken?" I paused for a moment, "What do you mean 'now'? I do not recall meeting you before."

The rider beside Eomer looked confused. "We saw you at the edge of Fangorn Forest after the battle, fending off Uruk-Hai. There was a man, another woman and a child with you."

I gave him a strange look. "How would I have gotten from there to several here on foot in less time than it would take you on horse?" A horrible thought occurred to me. "Wait. The one you mistake for me near Fangorn, was she gentle and soft-spoken, graceful and swift? Protective of her companions."

Another rider nodded. "Yes, if you count 'protective' as grabbing a broken spear and using it hold off Uruk-Hai then turning it on anyone who tried to get close." He grinned. "Almost makes me regret promising myself not to marry."

I let out a stream of explicit curses. Everyone else blinked, looking at me. I snarled under my breath. "We were pulled here, did they really have to bring Natasha too?"

Legolas looked at me. "Who?"

I sighed "Natasha. My identical twin. Getting us mixed up is a common occurrence." I paused. "She probably hit you somewhere sensitive, I suppose."

There was a faint snicker from nearby. Eomer ignored it. "Anyway, back to what you six are doing in the Riddermark…?" Eomer said, patience obviously wearing thin. After Aragorn explained why we were in Rohan the Rohirrim lifted their spears and gave us four horses (the men who had owned them had been killed in the battle with the Uruk-Hai last night.) telling us to search for our friends but not to trust in hope, before ridding north and leaving us standing with the horses, after a few minutes and a lot of debating over who rode their own horse and who had to share a horse we decided that Aragorn and Gimli would ride their own horses, and that I would ride with Legolas, and Sophie would ride with Boromir. We found the Uruk-Hai dead bodies piled up and burning, but no sign of Merry and Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas all looked mournful, but Sophie and I saw some strange marks on the ground, Sophie said to me "I wonder what these are." I answered, "I could be wrong, but it looks like a Hobbit was laying here a while ago, rolled over with their hands bound, somehow managed to cut the ropes that bound their hands, ran away from the battle between the Rohirrim and the Uruk-Hai and into that forest over there." Legolas came up behind us and asked, "How did you figure that out?" Sophie and I yelped in surprise and turned around, "Meleth nin, please do not scare me like that." I gasped while Sophie glared at him.

_A while later, after the Battle of Helm's Deep_

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Sophie, Legolas and I rode towards Isngaurd with King Theoden, Eomer, and some of the Rohirrim, as we approached we saw Merry and Pippin talking to a young woman who looked very much like me, holding a little girl with dark hair and a round face, a second woman of near the same age and a man who looked about twenty-nine who was getting lectured by tree beard for some reason. After we dismounted I heard Legolas say quietly "I take it that is Natasha. Who are the others?" I answered him, "If I am not mistaken Legolas, then the young woman is my twin sister; the man is Justin, one of my cousins; the darker woman is Carina, another cousin and I have no idea who the child is." By now we had reached where Merry and Pippin were sitting, "Sally?" asked Natasha staring at me. "Yes, Natasha, it's me." I said as we hugged each other, "Come on, I want you to meet somebody." I said as we walked over to where Legolas was standing with Eomer while tree beard informed them why he had been lecturing Justin, as we came towards them Legolas and Eomer saw us and came over Legolas and I sheared a brief kiss before I introduced Eomer and him to Natasha and when I finished Eomer asked Natasha if she would like to came on a walk with him, while Legolas asked me the same question. We both agreed and managed to have a half-hour long walk before anyone saw that the four of us had gone missing, "Legolas, what is it like being a Prince of Mirkwood?" I asked Legolas while we were walking, "Well I am actually an only child and therefore I am the future King, so like any Prince I had to learn how to handle political matters and the matters of court since I was a child, and the one thing that I like about being a Prince is that I can choose who I marry, to an extent. Unfortunately that means that I have to put up with half the maidens in Mirkwood coming after me, my father certainly looked glad when I told him that I was going to search for a bride while I was away." "It must be hard to have so many duties as the Crown Prince." I said. "Sometimes it is, and the fact that one of my fore-fathers decreed that who ever became Princess, or Queen of Mirkwood by marrying the Prince, or the King, was and still is only supposed to bare the heirs to the throne doesn't really help." Said Legolas. "Came on, we should start going back to the rest of the group before my cousin discovers that we aren't there." I said. We got back two minutes after Natasha and Eomer had returned. Natasha refused to say what she and Eomer had been talking about, which was probably a good thing because Justin came to find us thirty seconds later, when he did Justin told us that the riders were going to start leaving soon and that we had to get back to them.

When we got to where Theoden and the rest of our riding party were having a argument over how we were going to travel back to Edoras now that Justin, Carina, the child and Natasha had joined us, since there was only one spare horse and that they had decided to let Justin ride on one of the spare horses there was the matter of how Natasha and I would ride back, Natasha stopped the argument by saying that the two of us would just share with someone, Sophie pointed out that Legolas and I had been riding the same horse together since we had arrived in Rohan (Justin gave Legolas a hostile look when Sophie had said this. Natasha's raised eyebrow said that we would be talking about this later.) And that Natasha might be able to ride with Eomer if he agreed. He did. So we started on the ride back to Edoras, Carina and the child sharing the last horse.

That night King Theoden held a feast to honor the men who had been killed at Helm's deep, after everyone had eaten there was a great round of people dancing (Sophie, Natasha, and I all joined in after being asked to dance by Boromir, Eomer, and Legolas.) and Merry and Pippin started dancing on top of a table singing loudly

_"Oh you can search far and wide, _

_You can drink the whole town dry, _

_But you'll find a beer so brown, _

_A beer so brown, _

_As the one we drink in our hometown. _

_You can keep your fancy ales, _

_You can drink them by the flagon, _

_But the only brew for the brave and true, _

_Comes from the green dragon!"_

Everyone in the hall burst into applause and just as Gimli was trying to talk Legolas into taking part in a drinking game Pippin yelled over all the noise that if they were going to have a drinking game then I should sing a song while all the men were starting to get drunk.

Natasha and I looked up from the corner where she had been grilling me on the exact relation between Legolas and myself. I flatly refused; I hate singing in public. Natasha, on the other hand, loves to sing, even if she rarely gets the chance.

She stood up and moved to the front of the hall. "I don't know any drinking songs that would suit here, but this one should do." She has a very nice voice and I am sure her grace comes from dodging hyperactive children at the daycare where she works.

My older sister took a breath and started to dance, moving with a slow grace as she sang.

"You are always free to begin again 

_And you're always free to believe._

_When you find the place that your heart belongs,_

_You'll never leave._

_You and I will always be,_

_Celebrating life together._

_I know I have found a friend forevermore._

_Though you may not know where your gifts may lead,_

_And you may not know how to start._

_If you live your dream you'll find destiny,_

_Is written in your heart."_

The 'you-come-here-now' glint in her eye brought Sophie and I, along with Eowyn, who had been getting along well with Natasha, over. My imperious twin told us to repeat the last verse with us. Why did I almost automatically always do what she said, without thinking about it? Curse her being the dominant twin!

"Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, 

_And you may not know where to start._

_If you live your dream you'll find destiny_

_Is written in your heart."_

This was followed by resounding applause. Natasha, Sophie and Eowyn left the stage, separating to various parts of the room as someone cheered for me to sing. Natasha and I have similar voices, but I am not as fond of singing solo.

I glared my sister back up onto the platform, letting her pick the song. I regretted that almost instantly as she insisted on 'If you love me for me.' For someone who prided herself on subtlety, the implications behind that were as subtle as a charging Oliphant. This was a duet piece and she took the first part.

_"Once a lass met a lad,_

_'You're a gentle one' said she._

_'In my heart, I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me._

_You say your love is true_

_And I hope that it will be.'_

I took over:

_" 'I'd be sure if I knew_

_That you loved me for me.'"_

She started again. I joined her.

Natasha: _"Can I be the one you're seeking?"_

Me: _"Will I be the one you choose?"_

Natasha: _"Can you tell my heart is speaking?"_

Me_: "My eyes will give you clues."_

The next part was Natasha again.

_"I'll be yours,_

_Together, we will always be as one, _

_If you love me for me."_

The last was sung at the same time.

Natasha: _I'll be yours_

_Who can know where this will leave us_

_Together_

_Who can promise what will be_

_We will always be as one _

_But I'll stay by your side_

Both of us together: _"If you love me for me._

_If you love me for me._

The entire hall erupted in cheering when we finished, Natasha and I left the stage and went back to the table we had been sitting at before and continued our discussion, until Eomer and Legolas came over to us, and Eomer asked Natasha to join him and Eowyn. She agreed, bringing the child, Katerina, with her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it appeared to be quite an animated discussion.

After another three hours of drinking and men getting drunk (Sophie, Natasha, and I managed to talk Boromir, Eomer, and Legolas not to drink anymore ale since they would have a dreadful head arch the next morning either way, and drinking more ale would only make the hangover worse.) everyone went to bed.

Unfortunately someone decided that it would be nice to lock Sophie, Natasha, and I out of the rooms we were staying in, so we ended up sharing rooms with Boromir, Eomer, and Legolas (It was a good thing that Eomer lowered his voice to a whisper when he made the suggestion, because Justin was within hearing range.)

A/N – So, third chapter up. Hope you all like.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters.

Summary: Two friends and myself end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance.

Review Response 

Katie: Thanks. Your reviews are really encouraging.

Justme: Thanks to you as well. Could you possibly review Nathalia's stuff as well? Part of the deal of her letting me borrow this was me giving her comments but I don't know what to say

Malara: Trust me, Sally is freaking out, but she has a responsibility toward the other girls so she is trying to stay calm. Yes, it is unlike anyone from our time to speak like that, but she has had some experience with 'archaic' speaking and she is trying to think of how people in middle earth would act. While I agree that the Fellowship's best defense is secrecy, they are also not about to leave three defenseless girls to fend for themselves. Think on the characters and time setting. The reasoning was a 'damsel in distress' theory.

**Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes her.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

The next morning, we woke to the sound of someone crying and another voice soothing them. I opened my eyes to see Katerina crying, curled up against Natasha, who was rocking her and murmuring something in a low voice.

"What's wrong child?" asked Eomer, coming over.

Natasha answered, "Katerina is upset because her mother isn't here, and she has never been away from her mother for so long before."

Eomer was about to say something when Carina rushed in, "Lord Eomer, Lord Boromir, and Prince Legolas you have to get out of this room fast." She gasped "Justin found out about us sharing rooms with three men that he hardly knows, and is…"

Justin bursting into the room with a furious expression on his face interrupted her.

"May I suggest that we make a fast retreat" said Legolas.

"You may. Run for it" said Eomer as he, Legolas, and Boromir raced out of the room with Justin hot on their trail.

Natasha rolled her eyes and followed. Since when did she run so fast?

To give my sister credit, she is very good at getting people to stop and listen. A few well-chosen and slightly snide remarks from her had Justin calmed down long enough for both of us to give him an earful on polite behavior and baseless accusations.

Sometimes I wonder what childcare has done to my sister. It was certainly a profession where she would shine, but I sometimes worried for my own skin when Natasha got angry with me. Teaching 2 – 6 year olds has given her infinite amounts of patience, the line of work gave her diplomacy and the ability to step back and look at a situation before commenting, and I suppose playing outside with a crowd of hyperactive children gave her the speed to catch up with our cousin.

In the Throne Room of Theoden

King Theoden and Gandalf were talking about what was to happen now that Sauron had discovered that the heir of Isildur was indeed, still alive, and would most likely do everything that he could to stop Aragorn from becoming king. When one of the royal guards entered the hall and said that an elf had just arrived with a letter for Legolas and had asked if they knew where he would be able to find the Prince.

Legolas viewed the letter as though it was a poison, and after mumbling "I hope this is good news." Opened the letter.

_Dear Legolas. _Said the letter.

_While I am glad that you have found someone that you love, and, if I have correctly interpreted your letter, someone who I would be honored to call my daughter, I can only give you my blessing to marry her if you founded your own city, much as I despise acting like Lord Elrond Peredhil. You will, however, remain the Crown Prince._

_Your Father._

_Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood._

After writing a letter to go back to his father, Legolas returned to the room that we had been sleeping in the night before he couldn't help smiling at the scene before him.

Carina was leaning against the wall watching the rest of us, Natasha and I were still telling off Justin, Boromir was talking to Sophie about something, Eomer was holding Katerina on his lap, (apparently Natasha had asked him to take care of Katerina while we were lecturing Justin.) and Katerina was curled up asleep with her head on Eomer's armor, Natasha and I stopped telling off Justin five seconds later.

"Why are you looking so unhappy, Legolas?" asked Boromir as he came over with Sophie, Natasha, and I. Legolas gave Boromir a I'll-explain-later look and showed us the letter while Natasha went over to where Eomer was sitting and took Katerina out of his arms, apologizing for leaving her there.

Then one of the servants came in and told us that breakfast was being served and that King Theoden wanted to speak to us about something afterwards.

As we left, I heard Eomer telling my sister that he didn't mind carrying Katerina around; regardless of the taunting he would receive. I had to agree, myself. That child was just plain adorable. A quick glance behind me showed a faint smile on Natasha's face as she suggested a month or so cleaning out stables for anyone who laughed too loudly.

Not for the first time, I wondered when my gentle twin had gotten such a sense for the limits of what one was capable of concerning power levels and revenge.

* * *

I sighed in exasperation. Gimli and Legolas were arguing again and I was at a loss to stop them.

Natasha was obviously getting sick of this, and finally spoke up. I winced at the slightly evil glint in her eyes. That did not bode well. "Are they always like this?"

She looked at me for an explanation. I closed my eyes briefly. "You should have heard them before Lothlorien. These two are always at each other's throats. I really can not think of anything with a larger difference than these two."

Natasha gave me a slight smirk. "I can. Males and Females. Dwarves might be able to climb trees and Elves can probably manage to dig a mine, but there are some things that Females can do that Males simply can not."

That stopped the argument. Gimli looked at Natasha. "Name three things that women can do that men can't."

Did he really have to get her started? Of course, she rose to the challenge. "One: Give birth. Two: Nurse an infant. Three: Endure ten minutes of girl talk."

Legolas looked indignant. "That's only two things. I am sure we could stand ten minutes of listening to girls talk."

Eowyn sat down next to Natasha, letting out a snicker. "No, you couldn't."

Eomer glared at his sister, nettled. "Try us."

The shieldmaiden raised an eyebrow. Natasha looked disbelieving. "Ha, ha. No."

Their pride stung, the males insisted. I silently prayed that Natasha didn't embarrass them too much. I had a potential investment to protect and I didn't want him running off in terror of my deranged sister.

My evil twin shrugged, "Don't say we didn't warn you."

She waited until the males had lifted their tankards to drink, and then turned to Eowyn. "Eomer has the nicest backside, don't you think?"

Those unlucky enough to be drinking at the time choked. Eomer only stared in shock. Eowyn continued the discussion. "I'm his sister. I'm really not the person to ask about that. There is the most incredible speculation amongst the maids and unmarried girls of Edoras about what he might be like in bed though."

The male percentage of the table was staring at them in undisguised horror as Natasha took up the conversation again. Eomer looked ready to disappear. "I might look into that. But I would think that their gossiping would turn to the fellowship now, and what elves look like without their tunics on."

I buried my face in my hands; Natasha really was a nightmare sometimes. Legolas's already fair complexion paled. Eowyn nodded. "I even think there might be some interest in whether or not dwarves are as strong as they look."

The males were starting to crumble. Natasha made a noise of agreement. "If you lean in that direction, you have to admit that the whole 'rugged, manly ranger' look does suit Aragorn."

This was obviously the final straw as our table companions beat a hurried exit, accompanied by peal upon peal of delighted laughter.

Theoden came over, presumably about whatever it was that the king had wanted to speak of earlier. "What was all that about? I do not recall having ever seen such a mix or horror and embarrassment on a person's face."

Eowyn shrugged, Natasha was obviously a bad influence on her. "They said that they would be able to endure ten minutes of Girl Talk. We did try to warn them, so it isn't our fault that they refused to listen to us."

Yes, my sister was a bad influence. Theoden decided to ignore that and asked me "Lady Natasha, would you please find Eomer and your other table companions and tell them to come back in here so that we can talk."

Natasha looked up, saw that King Theoden was addressing me and turned her attention back to Katerina. I smiled, wondering how many other people were going to be getting us mixed up today. "I will go at once my Lord, but just for future reference, I am Sally. Natasha is the one that always seems to have a child following her." Then I left with Sophie to try and find them.

* * *

After about ten minutes of searching, Sophie and I found them in Eomer's room talking about something, Legolas looked up at me from where he was writing something and asked, "Sally is your twin sister always like that?" I shrugged and smiled, "Not all the time. I have to admit that she chose a very interesting way to stop your arguments and make a point. It probably would have been worse if we had had any brothers to practice on."

Boromir stared at me, "What do you mean 'if you had any brothers', surely you would have at least one brother if your twin is able to embarrass men that way."

I shook my head. "Natasha and I do not have any brothers, we only have a very annoying younger sister, and we would have had a older brother except that our mother had a miscarriage about two years before she gave birth to Natasha and I, however, our parents are friends with a couple that have two sons aged twenty and sixteen, who are sort of like brothers to us." I told them. "Besides, why would we have to have brothers to talk like that? Maidens of our age do that all the time, although Natasha usually holds herself above that."

Aragorn gave us a faintly traumatized look. "I was devoutly hoping that the ladies' conversation earlier was the worst it could get. Is there any particular reason that your sister holds herself above gossip?"

I inclined my head in a 'no idea' gesture, giving Eomer a pointed look. "She works with children, so that lends a certain amount of maturity. Plus she has never really been in a romantic relationship with anyone before, so she had little to gossip about."

There was a short pause after that revelation, finally broken by Boromir asking the real purpose of our visit.

Sophie told them. "King Theoden wants all of you back in the hall so that we can talk. I don't know what about."

They nodded acknowledgment and followed us back to the Hall.

It turned out that Pippin had looked into the palantir and had seen that Sauron planed to attack Minas Tirith soon and that Gandalf was going to ride to the white city with pippin within the next fifteen minutes, and that he wanted Boromir, Sophie, Natasha, and I to ride with them.

Ten minutes later Sophie, Natasha, and I had packed our clothes and Sophie, Natasha, and I were saying farewell, my sister trying to get rid of the half-dozen children around her.

Gandalf and Pippin would be riding Shadowfax, and we were also borrowing three horses so when the horses were ready Boromir got onto one of the horses we were borrowing and helped Sophie up behind him. Natasha had flatly refused to leave Katerina behind and rode with her, stating that if the child stayed, so did she, and no, she would not be swayed on this. I rode alone as we set out for Minas Tirith.

About fifteen minutes later Legolas asked King Theoden if he could send a messenger to Minas Tirith with a letter.

* * *

Back inside Edoras

If it were not beneath their dignity as the Heir and as the White Lady of Rohan, One would be tempted to suggest that Eomer and Eowyn were sulking. If it did not hold amazing potential for danger to One's physical well being, One would also be tempted to say that both sulked for the same reason.

While there were none foolish enough to say it out loud, everyone knew that the reason was a tall, dark-haired young woman that tended to have half the children in Edoras following her around.

They were correct. Natasha Anne Rose had particularly intrigued the last descendents of the House of Eorl.

Eowyn, after spending much of her life in shadow and loneliness, was glad to have found a friend that was considered socially acceptable, but did not hold her in awe or distain for being a shield maiden, nor show any inclination to use Eowyn's friendship to raise her own status.

Eomer's interest, on the other hand, had gained Natasha any number of baleful glares from females and amused looks from the men.

Nephew of the King and now Heir of Rohan, Eomer had never shown any interest in members of the fairer sex. Now he spent a great deal of time in the company of his sister's new friend.

Aside from various maidens who had set their own sights on Eomer and those who were suspicious of newcomers, no one really complained, though. Natasha was considered appropriately demure and submissive, seemed to exert a calming influence on the sometimes impulsive Princess of Rohan, had a reasonable grasp of politics and a quiet strength, showed an ability to do several things at once and, best of all, appeared perfectly content to stay out of battles.

Then again, there is always one person who simply cannot keep their mouths shut. Such a one was Maya, a servant in the Hall. She sidled up to Eomer, "You know, I hear tell that if Gondor calls for aid, there is a chance that Rohan will answer. You may see her in Minas Tirith."

The siblings shot her decidedly unfriendly looks. Eomer was the one who spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I am sure you have other things to be doing."

* * *

_At Minas Tirith_

Gandalf, Pippin, Boromir, Sophie, Natasha, Katerina, and I entered Minas Tirith along with the soldiers from Osgilieth and the Rangers of Ithilien, after our horses were taken to the stables Boromir introduced us to his brother Faramir, Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien who told us that he had seen Sam, Frodo, and Robin in the woods of Ithilien just two days ago.

"So, my dear older brother has finally decided to get married, father will definitely be pleased to hear of this news, although I hope he doesn't start having preparations made for a wedding the moment that you tell him." Faramir said after Boromir told him what had occurred while we had been traveling.

Boromir nearly fell over from embarrassment. "We have been acquainted for little over a month, little brother. I am not getting married just yet."

Natasha looked up from where she was trying to persuade Katerina to let go of her leg and smirked at him. "Pity. I wanted to be a bridesmaid."

Boromir and Sophie both shot her withering looks. Natasha ignored them, lifting Katerina into her arms and following Faramir up to the Citadel.

_Inside the citadel_

Boromir, Faramir, Natasha, Sophie, Katerina, and I were waiting outside 'the hall of Kings' while Gandalf, and Pippin met with Denethor (the Steward of Gondor.) and judging from the raised voices coming from behind the closed door Gandalf and Denethor were apparently having a large argument.

Luckily, things cooled down when we entered. Perhaps it was the desire to make a good impression or perhaps it was because Boromir was with us. Either way, everyone stopped yelling. We spoke to Denethor who, after several less than complimentary words with Faramir, also asked if Boromir and Sophie were planning to make any permanent arrangements.

Natasha seemed to find this an endless source of amusement, regardless of the Death Glares that it earned her. I wondered what would happen if they started to return the clever remarks.

Boromir seemed to wonder this as well, and decided to find out. "I wonder if similar preparations are going on in Rohan. That would be interesting."

Natasha's face was perfectly calm. "I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I did, it is none of your business."

Denethor looked interested. "What is going on in Rohan? And why do you find it so interesting?"

Sophie directed a triumphant look at my twin as Boromir answered. "The royal children of Rohan seemed to be spending a great deal of time with a certain dark haired someone. The rumors about the exact relationship were flying wild."

Natasha had the grace to blush and muttered something that sounded like 'at least Eomer can write something decent'. I decided not to investigate. Gandalf suggested that we take our conversation elsewhere, when we left the hall a messenger came over to us and handed me a letter before leaving us.

I opened the letter but I quickly closed it again when I saw my deranged twin sister trying to see what the letter said, "Well, what does the letter say, and who is it from?" Natasha asked as I handed the letter over to Sophie for her and Boromir to read while I fended off my crazy twin, Natasha was just starting to try and get past to see the letter when Sophie giggled about something in the letter, "What's so funny" I asked her, "Oh, you will never guess what is written here." Sophie answered.

As Boromir and Faramir led Sophie, Natasha, and I down the halls towards the guest chambers Sophie and I fell behind. I asked Sophie if she would let me read the letter now that Natasha couldn't see, Sophie handed me the letter and I started reading.

_My Beloved Sally, _said the letter,

_You have been gone only a few days and already I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter._

_If Gondor calls for aid it is likely that Rohan will answer. At least, that is the impression given off by King Theoden being closeted away with his advisors and the constant work at the forge._

_But I dwell on matters that have little to do with the purpose for which I began this letter. Actually there is no real point, except to say that I love and miss you, and that I pray that our paths cross again soon._

_Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood._

_Post Script – Eowyn and Eomer have caught me writing this, and ask that I extend their greetings and good wishes to your sister. They have exited the room, so I may now add that Eomer is becoming blind. The rest of Arda can see that he and your twin are smitten with each other, why can he not?_

_Post Post Script – Again, I love you and I miss you._

I smiled to myself, and then looked up to see the sons of the Steward wearing gleeful expressions and my twin looking singularly embarrassed, trying to make Katerina be quiet. I caught the last snatches of what the child was saying, something along the lines of: '…_entwined with autumn leaves, crowning one who needs no symbol to show the majesty contained within . . . gentle as a spring breeze, yet strong as a winter gale'_

Now Boromir and Faramir were laughing. Natasha did not seem to see the humor, judging by the icy note in her voice as she glared at them. "_I_ think it is very nice, and obviously better than either of you could do!"

The two of them replied with something that I didn't hear. Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Katerina, could you wait outside for a moment?"

Katerina looked confused. "Why?"

Natasha's face was calm, though her voice held a noticeable chill as she addressed the two brothers. "Because I don't want your impressionable mind to watch me punch these two."

Katerina considered that, then nodded and left the room. I wondered when my twin had started to resemble a saber-toothed tiger.

Sophie and I give the sons of the Steward sympathetic looks before we also left. I had seen my sister in a bad mood and I did not want to be on the receiving end.

_Back in Edoras_

Carina was sitting on a chair in the room she had been given holding the large bag that she had been carrying when She had ended up here in middle-earth with her two cousins and that adorable child Katrina.

Carina was holding the bag because inside it was the formal dress that Sally had worn to her year 12 formal as well as the earrings she had also been wearing, (her Aunt Debbie had given it to her a few hours before she had been transported here with yet another of her cousins.) Carina was shaken out of her thoughts by a pair of voices coming from down the hallway, after putting the bag down and going to see what was going on, Carina saw Eomer and Legolas having a debate about something "what's going on here?" asked Carina, causing Eomer and Legolas to stop and look at her.

Eomer explained that Maya (one of the servants.) had started a rumor that he was smitten with her cousin Natasha, and now every single person in Edoras wanted to know whether or not the rumor was true, also that Eowyn had claimed that she liked the possibility of having Natasha as a sister-in-law (which had caused Eomer to try, and fail miserably, NOT turn red with embarrassment.)

Legolas had agreed with the shield maiden, telling him that, "You are smitten with Natasha, you just won't admit it"

He had then kept quiet as Eomer's hand strayed dangerously close to a dagger. He was quick-witted, not stupid.

Back in the city of Minas Tirith

I had just finished a letter that I had written for Legolas when Natasha came in, I quickly put the letter in a envelope and raced out of the guest chamber (having to run non-stop for almost four days certainly made me a faster runner then I had ever been before getting landed here in middle-earth.), made a short visit to the rooms owned by the sons of the Steward asking and asking them if they could help me to find a messenger and get the letter sent to Rohan, then quickly sent the letter off before Natasha caught up to me.

* * *

Author's Note.

Sorry for the long wait but I was incredibly busy from the 3rd of December until just a few days before Christmas eve, then I was at my holiday house from boxing day until new years eve.

I won't be able to start a new chapter until I get back from Tasmania (4th of January til the 14th) and the Internet is working again, so please be happy with this chapter for now.

Thanks, and review.

Otherwise I'll send onto you the biggest winter storm I can create, so review because if you don't then I am talking hail, I am talking sleet, I am talking snow, I am talking Frost, and a Icy storm that will freeze your behind off.

Snow Queen and Frost Queen. (A.K.A) The Queens of Winter.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters.

Summary: Two friends and myself end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance.

Review Response 

Laer4573: Thanks for the review on chapter Four. You're the first one to do so.

**Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes her.**

* * *

High school girls and Fellowships.**Chapter Five**

_At the city of Minas Tirith_

I resisted the urge to swear. It was a very tempting idea, but given the circumstances it was vastly inappropriate.

My deranged twin had somehow managed to see the letter that I had written this morning, and hadn't stopped asking when/if I would be getting a proposal after this war was ended, it was now midday and still Natasha kept asking, Sophie eventually managed to get me spared from any farther questions by asking Boromir (who was a bit upset with his father about sending Faramir to re-take the city of Osgilieth when it was now overrun by orcs.) if he would be so kind as to show the two of us around the city, he agreed and we managed to get away before Natasha found us.

When we reached the cities market place it really didn't take Boromir very long to realize that taking a pair of teenage girls shopping is one of the worst mistakes that can be made by the population of male species, after Sophie and I had spent twenty five minutes in the clothes shop, twenty minutes in the hair accessories shop (there is only so much that you can do with a hair elastic and my hair was now waist-length, instead of going just past the shoulders like it had been a month and a half ago, also the scar that I used to have was now gone as well as all of my freckles, and my skin was now a bit of a snowy color instead of it's former peachy color.), forty eight minutes in the bookstore, and a few minutes in a weapons shop (Boromir decided to buy two swords for Sophie and I because Sophie had wanted to learn how to use one since the challenge between Gimli and I during our stay in Lothlorion, and Boromir had agreed to teach her, so that if/when Sauron attacked, Sophie and I would at least be able to defend ourselves.) we asked Boromir if he would please show us the jewelry store that we had passed earlier, when we got there our eyes lit up at the sight of all the things on display, (the shop owner gave Boromir a sympathetic look.) after a few minutes Sophie and I saw two sets of jewelry that really got our attention.

Sophie was now looking at a set of yellow jasper, consisting of a bracelet of diamond shaped sparkling yellow stones set into silver and linked together, and a necklace of three stones, the middle hanging vertical, flanked by a horizontal one on each side.

My attention was captivated by a necklace of silver and sparkling crystal, set in groups of six to resemble flowers and with matching earrings.

While we were trying on the jewelry I noticed a necklace made of silver with silver pendent shaped like the white tree of Gondor (In actual life, not as it was stylized on armor and banners) and a silver bracelet.

I looked at Sophie and whispered into her ear, Boromir seemed to have over heard what we were saying because he asked the shop owner if he could buy the sets of jewelry that we had been looking at much to the shock and amazement of the shop owner, who already thought that the Stewards heir had either made a dreadful mistake by taking Sophie and I shopping or had gone crazy (altogether the jewelry that we bought cost fifty gold coins each, because the jewelry sets came with matching headbands.), when Sophie asked why he had bought all three sets Boromir answered "When you girls were trying on the first two sets of jewelry they looked stunning and I couldn't resist, as for the third set, I heard what the two of you were talking about, and besides, since I have tried everything else to put Eomer of Rohan in a state of shock so why not try that set of jewelry on Lady Natasha." I looked at Sophie and smiled "Natasha will really look beautiful wearing this, and who knows maybe the next time Eomer sees her the jewelry will get him to open up his eyes and admit that he's smitten with her." I said, all three of us laughed, then Boromir continued, "And speaking of being smitten, Lady Sally, when we get back to the citadel may I tell you something that Legolas told me while we were still at Edoras, apparently he was trying to gather the courage to tell you himself, but was having trouble finding it.

When we returned and made sure that Natasha was not within hearing range, I asked Boromir if he would now reveal to Sophie and I what Legolas had told him, Boromir smiled "Legolas had just received a letter from his father, who said that he would only give his blessing if Legolas founded his own realm or colony, and I told him about the woods of Ithilien which are patrolled by my brother Faramir and the rangers of Gondor, and that it might be possible for him to start a colony of elves there once the shadow has departed forever, and after that all he would have to do would be to buy you some kind of ring."

I smiled "Well then, let us hope that Natasha doesn't find out about this." I answered.

_

* * *

Back at Edoras_

Legolas was walking down the halls to the room that had been lent to him when he, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, and King Theoden had returned from Isngaurd.

Upon entering Legolas saw a letter addressed to him laying on his desk, after opening the letter Legolas read.

_Dear Legolas. _Said the letter

_It has only been a few days since we parted, and yet not one hour goes by that I miss you like the earth misses the rain in the middle of summer._

_As you said in your letter that Eomer is becoming blind, Sophie and I have been trying to think of ways to get him to open his eyes and admit that he is smitten with her, but nothing has worked yet (although Sophie has managed to get Boromir to try and help us in succeeding._

_Natasha is being annoying and refusing to say anything about whether or not there is anything between them, and threatened to hit Boromir if he mentioned it again._

_Natasha also asked that I convey her love and greetings to everyone, most especially Eomer and Eowyn. (See how that goes down!) _

_However I am straying from the topic, which is naught but that I love you and that I miss you._

_All my love._

_Sally._

Legolas looked up from reading the letter to see Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, and Justin all looking at him, all four of them had different facial expressions, Aragorn was trying to hide a smile, Gimli had a expression that clearly said that Legolas would _not_ be hearing the end of this anytime soon, Eomer was looking highly embarrassed, and Justin looked as though he was trying to decide who to threaten first; Legolas or Eomer.

Any reactions that might or would have resulted in some kind of fight were driven out of their minds since Eowyn came to inform them that Rohan was summoned to the aid of Gondor, except that Justin and Carina had to stay at Edoras with the woman and children (Legolas and Eomer had to work very hard to conceal the relief that they felt after hearing this. They had enough to worry about for now withoutreceiving any death threats from Justin.)

Just before they left Edoras, Carina gave Legolas a parcel to put in Arod's saddle bag telling him to "give it to Sally when you next see her, it's something that she keeps for formal occasions."

_A few hours later_

As the riders of Rohan arrived at the encampment where the Rohirrim were to muster, Aragorn heard the last few verses of a whispered argument that Legolas and Gimli were having, he wasn't paying attention for most of it, but Aragorn found that the last few lines were quite amusing, because the last few bits of the argument were Gimli saying, "If that lass means so much to you then why haven't you given her a ring yet." Followed by Legolas answering, "One: because I have yet to get one for her. Two: I very much doubt that she would believe it if I asked her by writing it in a letter, also my father will not give me his blessing unless I founded my own realm or colony. Three: I don't know what kind of ring she would like. Four: I would like to wait until the shadow has departed forever. So I will just have to wait until I see her again, now won't I."

Aragorn decided that it would be a good idea to stop the argument before it got worse.

Once Legolas and Gimli stopped they began to set up their tents, after they did so Aragorn asked Legolas if they could talk for a moment, when they were out of hearing range Aragorn asked Legolas "So what kind of ring was it that you were planning to give Lady Sally when the shadow has departed forever?" Legolas suddenly found the sky very interesting "Aragorn, please don't tell the dwarf about this, because if he does find out then we both know that I will never hear the end of it, but I was planning to ask her if she would consent to be my wife when this war has ended." Legolas answered.

Aragorn smiled "You know Legolas, her cousin Carina told me before we left that Lady Sally's favorite color is blue, so when you get her a ring why not get her a ring with a stone of such coloring set in it?"

* * *

_Back in Mirkwood_

In the halls of Mirkwoods royal palace King Thranduil was in his study taking care of some of the paper work that seemed to never end, when there was a knock on the door, after telling the elf on the other side of the door to come in the door of his study opened to reveal the messenger that he had sent to deliver a message to his son.

After the messenger left Thranduil opened the letter and started to read the message that Legolas had written.

_Dear Father. _Said the letter.

_I am most thankful that you answered my letter and I am amazed that you are acting like Lord Elrond, seeing as both you and he absolutely despise one another._

_But going back to the main topic: I wanted to know, as you are the only one of our family still in Arda that has ever proposed or asked a lady to become your queen, is there any advice that you may wish to pass onto your dear son, who has absolutely no idea on what to do? Also, do ladies prefer a certain design or setting on engagement rings, or must the males try to find one and hope for the best?_

_Your son_

_Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion._

Thranduil shook his head. Where was his wife when he needed her? That was a rhetorical question, as she had been killed by orcs many years ago. Why was it, whenever someone decided to marry that someone _always _went to their parents asking for help either; on finding a ring, or advice on how to propose to the elleth they wanted to marry.

True it had taken him nearly half a millennia after he started to court his departed wife, to ask Legolas's mother, Laure, if she would be his wife and Queen, but that was beside the point.

Thranduil sighed, if his wife were able to see him now from the Halls of Mandos (which she probably could.) then Laure would be laughing hysterically, and if she were still here in middle-earth then she most likely would not stop teasing him about it for months.

The point was; King Thranduil had never met the lady who had stolen his son's heart, (although he certainly hoped that the Lady in question was not like all the other maiden's who were always trying to gain his son's favor.) and therefore had no idea of how his son should ask for the Lady's hand.

What he did know however was this; the proposal had better be good.

Females were notoriously finicky about such things and it normally took an hour for them to stop giggling and another thirty minutes for them to give you a straight answer.

After Thranduil wrote a letter to go back to his son, telling him exactly that, and asking his son if he could give him, in his return letter, a description on exactly what his one day-to-be daughter-in-law was like, then the king of Mirkwood went back to brooding.

* * *

_In the city of Minas Tirith_

"Tell me this Boromir, tell me this why on middle-earth are you teaching Lady Sophie how to use a sword? What chance is there of her ever to need to use one, answer me that question." Lord Denethor ranted at his heir after finding out from one of the city guards that his first-born was teaching Sophie how to fight.

Outside the hall of kings the tower guards were listening to the argument coming from inside and desperately trying not to laugh. It really was none of their business, but to be honest, such confrontations between members of the steward's family were often better than any theatre comedy.

Better yet, at least one of them could be counted upon to say something stupid. When the tower guards heard Boromir's, which really didn't need to be repeated, reply the ones who did not have the job of guarding the white tree raced back to the guardhouse and instantly collapsing into fits of hysterical laughter.

The rest would have to make do with holding onto their spears to remain standing.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

Boromir was trying to come up with a way to make his father stop yelling and was saved from any more of his father's shouting by Sophie coming into the hall of kings to see what all the commotion that was being heard all around the citadel was about, it was only then that Denethor and Boromir heard the sound of hysterical laughter coming from the courtyard.

* * *

_A few days later_

Sophie, Natasha, Katerina, and I were having lunch with Boromir and his father when there was a commotion outside the hall, after we all ran out to the courtyard to see what the matter was (well Boromir, Sophie, Natasha who was carrying Katerina, and I ran. Denethor like all other Stewards, hastened.) We found a very badly wounded, and unconscious, Faramir being carried towards us on a stretcher.

Before Denethor started to despair, Sophie found a weak, but steady, pulse in Faramir and asked Boromir to help her with getting Faramir to the Houses of Healing, and then to get the soldiers of Gondor ready for battle.

While Boromir gathered the soldiers of Gondor Sophie, Katerina, Natasha, the woman and children of Gondor, Pippin and the boys who were able to fight but were to young to be counted as soldiers, and I, were led by Denethor down to a abandoned barn that led down to a secret ally-way (which had most likely been made for this kind of situation.) after making sure that we were all inside the barn, Denethor went back to fight in the battle that was already underway, about twenty minutes later the sound of the gates of Minas Tirith being smashed open reached our ears and the war-cries of Mordor orcs could be heard coming in our direction.

The next thing that we knew the orcs were almost outside the barn Natasha asked one of the grown up woman to start leading the rest of the group down the ally-way and told Katerina to go with them, then told Pippin to tell the boys to get ready for their first battle.

Only a few seconds later, at least fifty orcs burst in to the barn, I was impressed at how much Natasha had learned from Eowyn about how to use a sword (where as Sophie and I thanked the valar that Legolas and Boromir had taught us how to fight when they did,) as she, Pippin, and I attacked from behind the orcs, while Sophie and the boys attacked the orcs in the front ranks.

To say that the orcs were surprised would have been the understatement of the millennia. They were being fought by a Hobbit, three teenage girls, and about twenty boys all of whom were aged between seven and thirteen and all whom seemed utterly determined that if the orcs were going to try and kill them, then they would die fighting, or at least, in the boys' case, make their parents remember them as soldiers if they did get killed. (Natasha had remarked that their parents would be a lot prouder if they survived, and to get all thoughts of them dying out of their heads!) Luckily for us the orcs shock gave us a slight advantage, soon all of the orcs that had attacked us were lying on the ground dead, however our victory was short lived as we heard the sound of more orcs approaching, we quickly left the barn and made our way back to the rest of the group and hurriedly barricaded ourselves inside the stone house at the end of the ally-way.

After about a hour we heard the next band of orcs coming, quickly helping the woman and children to hide, Natasha, Sophie, Pippin, the young boys, and I got ready for our next battle, just as the door of our hiding place was smashed down we heard the sound of horns being blown in the distance.

Rohan's army had come.

Meanwhile we had our own troubles to worry about as the new orcs got inside one of them knocked my sword out of my hands dodging the blows that the orc sent me I saw a bow and a bundle of arrows to my left, grabbing the Bow and fitting an arrow to it I aimed at the orc that was fighting one of the boys and let go and much to my surprise the arrow actually killed the orc, as the number of orcs thinned out from seventy down to twenty-five I saw Natasha receive a rather deep cut from one of the orcs swords which caused her to pass out, _that _did it, to avoid making me angry _you do not hurt my twin sister in any sort of way, _telling the boys to get the rest of our group to a safer location, I started to show the orcs of Mordor just how close twins can be to one another, (and what can happen if you hurt one while their twin is nearby.) but not with out receiving the same kind of injury as Natasha, then all of a sudden the army of the dead floated swiftly through the ten remaining orcs, killing all of them as they passed through. Natasha was still fighting and had come up with a new way of surprising the orcs by using all the swear words she knew.The orcs were not the only ones suprised; Natasha _never_curses!I started to wonder where she had picked them all up. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was Sophie's scared face looking down at me.

* * *

_A short while later_

The soldiers of Gondor were clearing away the dead bodies of the orcs when one of them noticed a trail of dead orc bodies heading down the ally way that was used to get the woman and children of Gondor to safety when the city was under attack, taking a few of the soldiers with him the soldier went down the ally way following the trail of slain orcs, upon arriving at the stone house at the end of the ally way the soldiers found the unconscious forms of Sophie, Natasha, and I before discovering the woman and children hiding behind various objects and with minor injuries, then they saw the young boys (some of whom were the sons of the soldiers that had just arrived.) holding swords and looking worn out but very proud of themselves, and most of them having a large amount of minor cuts and bruises, and the rest of the boys suffering either; a broken arm, being unconscious, or a broken leg and a sprained wrist, or a bit of all three.

After the soldiers looked around in shock for about ten minutes they finally came back to their senses and started taking the people with injuries to the Houses of Healing. The soldiers who were fathers to some of the young boys picked their sons up and ignoring the protests, mostly consisting of; 'Father put me down.' 'Father I am not a little child anymore, I can walk!' 'I am nine years old you aren't suppose to carry me any more!' or 'Father I just won my first battle, stop carrying me around!" followed the others, the remaining soldiers picked up the ones who were unconscious Sophie, Natasha, and I included and carried us to the Houses of Healing.

* * *

_Later in the Houses of Healing_

Natasha, Sophie, and I all woke up five minutes apart from each other and all with the goddess of headaches dancing through our heads, and looked at our surroundings, we were inside a large room and the air around us was scented with the smell of herbs, and medicine, Denethor was sitting at one end of the room questioning the boys who had fought with us against the orcs and that the boys were all taking turns at telling the story in excitement, and were now sadly complaining that their fathers now thought them weak and thought that they had to have their sons be carried around (much to the annoyance of their fathers who kept trying to make their sons stay still long enough for the healers to get hold of them.) amusing though it was this was one of the times that Denethor was utterly relieved that his sons were both grown men. Boromir and Faramir still seemed to be intent on giving him white hair, but at least they sometimes listened to reason.

After the healer told us that we could leave on the condition that we didn't do anything that would strain our injuries. (Sophie had a broken wrist, while Natasha and I had both hurt our left arm. Natasha got of with only a long and thankfully shallow cut down the length of her arm. I had somehow managed to break mine.) The instant that we were outside Natasha wanted to find somewhere that she could find something to read, no surprise there. Sophie asked if she could see where Boromir was, those two would probably end up getting married at this rate, and I just asked if I could wander around the citadel gardens, while Natasha and Sophie went to find what/who they were looking for, I went to the gardens.

* * *

As I walked through the citadel gardens, with my thoughts on Legolas I started to sing a song that I remembered listening to before I had arrived here in middle-earth. 

_I hear the wind call my name, the sound that leads me home again._

_It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns; to you I will always return._

As I sang I didn't hear Legolas coming up behind me (damn elves being able to walk with out making a single noise.) I just continued the song that I was singing and didn't know he was there until I felt him put his arms around my waist.

I whirled around in surprise to see him smiling as he asked "Please, don't stop your song is wonderful." I sighed "Alright, but do not sneak up on me again while my arm is healing, or I will whack you over the head with it." I told him before I continued.

_I know the road is long, but where you are is home._

_Wherever we stay, I'll remember the way, _

_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun, _

_I'll fly like an eagle, to where I belong._

_I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone, _

_I can't wait to see you, wherever we go is home. _

_Now I know it is true, my heart will always belong to you, _

_And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through._

_You run like the river, you shine like the sun,_

_Oh, you hunt like an eagle, yes; you are the one who I love._

_I have seen every sunset, and with all that I have learned,_

_Oh yes, it is to you I will always, always, return._

As Legolas and I kept walking through the gardens and holding each others hands, we told each other of what had happened during the siege of Minas Tirith from our own points of view, before sitting down on a bench nearby, when we sat down it was only a few seconds before we kissed and I allowed Legolas to pull me against him, then, just like in Lothlorien, we were interrupted by someone, only this time it was a Elvin messenger, and not Sophie.

The messenger looked as if he was going to start laughing at any second, but just gave Legolas a letter that was sealed with the crest of the house of Oropher and then left, from somewhere in the distance there came the sound of elfish laughter, it really didn't take a fool to know where the laughter was coming from, or who was laughing. Or the reason, for that matter, but that was beside the point.

Legolas sighed, "I hate it when the messengers come while I am in the middle of doing something."

I smiled "Look on the bright side my love, it could have been worse."

Legolas stared at me "And just how could it have been worse Meleth" he asked.

I smiled again "Simple, Justin could have been the one to have walked in on us, jumped to the wrong conclusion, and I believe that neither of us would have enjoyed what he would have done had that happened." I answered, Legolas grinned, "Good point." he said.

Just then Sophie came out and blushed when she saw us in the same position that we had been in when the messenger from Mirkwood had found us just ten minutes before.

"I am really sorry for breaking up the moment, but Lord Aragorn is holding a council and wants all of us to be there." Sophie told us, trying to avoid making any eye contact.

* * *

As we followed Sophie back inside the citadel Legolas looked at the contents of the letter that he had been given by the Elvin messenger, and then buried his face in his hands.

_Dear Legolas._ Said the letter.

_While I do not have any good advice to give you, based on the fact that I have not yet been able to meet the Lady who has claimed your heart, and it would be very good if you would please describe her in your next letter, there is something enclosed in this letter that I once gave to your Mother, it may be just something that your Mother wanted you to give to the Lady that you fell in love with, but sometimes you just have to hope for the best when you do this._

_And for the sake of the Valar try and make sure that the proposal is good; otherwise she may just turn you down on principle._

_Your father._

_Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood._

I looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow; to my surprise Legolas's face was taking a rather interesting shade of crimson, after he looked up again I asked him "Alright my love, what did that letter say that caused you to turn such a bright shade of crimson?"

Legolas turned to look at me. "What makes you say that meleth?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Easy, because the last time that I saw you turn that shade of bright red was when we were at Edoras and Natasha had been giving a demonstration of 'Girl talk.'"

As Sophie, Legolas, and I reached the Hall of Kings we heard the sound of Gimli muttering about something that we couldn't make out the words of, but none of us got the chance to wonder about what it was about since we arrived in the Hall of Kings just then.

After the council ended we all left the hall, the plan was to give Frodo a chance by drawing Sauron's eye onto them and away from the ring bearer.

* * *

I will be starting Tafe on February 7th so when this chapter is up all the other chapters will take longer to write, so be patent.

Thanks, and review.

Otherwise I'll send onto you the biggest winter storm I can create, so review because if you don't then I am talking hail, I am talking sleet, I am talking Fog, I am talking snow, I am talking Frost, and a Icy storm that will freeze your socks, and turn your hair accessories into icicles.


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters._

_Summary: Two friends and myself end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance._

_Review Response _

_Laer4573: Thanks for the review on chapter Four. You're the first one to do so, by the way could you please review chapter five and this chapter as well for me, please._

_Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes her._

* * *

**High school girls and Fellowships.****Chapter Six **

Author's Note; This chapter will start in early spring and finish sometime in late autumn.

_At the city of Minas Tirith_

As we all started to leave the Hall of Kings, all convinced that whoever thought of this idea was either brave to the point of suicidal, or just flat out insane, Sophie and I saw Natasha and Eomer sneak off towards the library, making sure that we were out of hearing range Sophie, Boromir, Legolas, and I quietly followed them.

We found them in a dark corner of the library kissing. Legolas and Boromir handed Sophie and I ten gold coins each (the four of us had been having a silent pool over how long it would take for them to get together, and who had started it. Sophie and I had won.)

Just then Natasha and Eomer stopped kissing and we quickly ran away not wanting to have them see us.

Then again, Natasha probably knew we were there in the first place. She is not easy too fool.

After we got away Sophie and Boromir went to the training grounds (After hearing a more detailed version of what happened when the orcs had attacked us during the siege of Minas Tirith, Denethor had finally given in and allowed Boromir to keep teaching Sophie how to fight.) in the meantime Legolas and I left them alone and had decided to go for a (hopefully uninterrupted.) walk in the gardens, when we got to the place where the Elvin messenger had walked in on us we stopped, it was then that I noticed that Legolas was holding on to something in one of his hands, Legolas turned to look at me "Lady Sally, I have yet to ask your sister and cousins, and I know that at least one of your cousins will disapprove, but will you please be my wife when the shadow is destroyed?" he asked opening his hand to reveal a silver ring with a pale blue Aquamarine stone cut in the shape of a rose set into it, and with a dark Ruby on each side of it, I smiled happily "Legolas, I know that most of your people will disagree when word reaches them of their Prince marrying a mortal and that none of the maidens in your realm will be happy, but I would be honored to become your wife at the end of this war for how can I refuse the elf that I love." Legolas smiled back at me before slipping the ring onto my finger.

As we returned to the Citadel we agreed to announce this after the soldiers who were marching out to Mordor returned, and to just let Sophie know about it under the condition that she did not tell anyone (including a certain twin sister of mine.).

When we got back Legolas and I went to the training grounds to find Sophie, when we got there we found Boromir and Sophie talking about what we had seen Natasha and Eomer doing earlier this morning so we decided to extend the amount of people knowing about what had occurred five minutes ago just a bit and let Boromir know as well.

I guess we should have expected their reactions to the news but anyway, Sophie had jumped up and hugged me before saying that she was incredibly happy for me and that she wanted to hear the story in full details later (I found out later that night that Boromir had asked Sophie the same question earlier, but were planning to wait a while before telling Denethor.) and that she would not say a single word about it to Natasha, while Boromir highly congratulated Legolas and asked where he had found the ring that I now had on my finger (it turned out that the ring had once belonged to Legolas's mother and had been left to him after she was killed by orcs.)

_

* * *

Back in Mirkwood_

King Thranduil sighed, if there was one thing that he hated more then anything else (with the exception of Dwarves.) then it was his advisor's getting into some kind of argument during a council session.

The argument between the advisors was getting very close to becoming a fierce and silently blazing row when a young page entered holding a letter, dismissing the page and thanking the valar that he wouldn't have to listen to another one of his advisor's arguments, Thranduil told the council that they would adjourn so that anyone who had been arguing could calm down, and then went into his study and opened the letter.

_Dear Father_. Said the letter.

_Because you asked me in your last letter to give you a description of what Lady Sally is like then I will tell you._

_Lady Sally has long chestnut brown hair, which is highlighted with deep red, and gold, gray/ green eyes, and slightly pale skin._

_Her family here consists of, an identical twin sister (who has a rather strange sense of humor and always has a child following her around.) and two cousins (the older of which is highly against Lady Sally and I courting because he and Lady Sally's other cousin do not know me all that well.)_

_Lady Sally also has a normally calm temper, but she is not against unleashing her temper slightly to try stopping any arguments between Gimli and I. More like, "Look I don't care who started the argument, just don't do it!" Quote, unquote._

_I am also very grateful for the advice that you gave me, and I am utterly relieved that Lady Sally accepted my proposal, and we plan to announce our engagement when this war is ended._

_Your son._

_Legolas Thranduilion Prince of Mirkwood._

Thranduil sighed, if the Lady who his son was in love with had no parents to approve of her relationship with Legolas, then they would need to receive that blessing from her cousins (if they were adults that was.) and according to the letter if they asked the Lady's cousins for approval then they would be lucky to just get one of the aforementioned cousins to approve since one of them would obviously refuse to give their approval.

Looking up Thranduil saw that his butler and friend Galion was standing in front of him looking surprised at his kings expression "Are you alright my Lord" Galion asked "Yes Galion I am fine, I am just incredibly stressed at the present time, if you would go and tell the council that we will continue the session tomorrow then come back here I will explain." Thranduil answered rubbing his forehead with one hand as Galion left to do as the Elvin king had asked him to.

When Galion came back to the king's study and sat down Thranduil handed him the letter and waited for the butler to finished reading.

After Galion had put the letter down Thranduil ask him what he thought, after thinking for a while his butler answered, "Although it may take a while, I think that they will somehow manage to get the approval they will need in order to marry and after reading this letter I believe that this young Lady and your son will be a very good match, and perhaps if you wanted to met you soon-to-be daughter-in-law then why not send word to Legolas that you will be coming to see him after this war ends, in order to know what has happened during his journey and to meet your soon-to-be daughter, also I think that it may be a good idea to keep this a secret until Legolas and his future bride are actually married before telling the people, valar only knows how the maidens of this kingdom would react if you told the people now."

Thranduil smiled at his butler, yes the maidens in his kingdom would have furious reactions, it was well known amongst the king, his butler, and the kings advisors that (although his son didn't like the fact that they were always throwing themselves at him.) every single maiden in all Mirkwood wanted Legolas in order to either raise her family's status, or because they were obsessed with the thought of his son instead of seeing Legolas for who he was (which was part of the reason that Legolas hated festivals and balls that were held in the kingdom, and part of why his heir always refused to go unless it was a matter of state and it was rather amusing to see what sort of tactics Legolas was able to come up with if it wasn't a matter of politics.) and so Legolas had told his father on the morning of his departure for the council of Elrond that he would search for a bride while he was traveling.

* * *

_Outside the citadel of Minas Tirith_

We stood outside the citadel to farewell the soldiers who were marching out to Mordor. Most of the soldiers were saying goodbye to their family's, and the rest of the soldiers (the ones who were the fathers of the boys that had helped destroy the orcs who had attacked the woman and children during the siege of Minas Tirith.) were trying to explain to their sons just WHY they could not come with them, some of the reasons that the soldiers were trying to use were "No, you are to young to go, or, I'm sorry my son but I have no wish to lose my only child," or, "Bergil you are still hurt from being attacked by orcs," or, "No child I am not going to let you come," or, "my son you will only get yourself killed," or, "My son you were attacked by orcs barely a week ago and I refuse to risk losing you a second time." or, "My son I am not letting you come with me NOW STOP ASKING!" or, "No you are not coming, and do not even THINK about following us," and, "My son I have told you ten times already that you are to stay here with your mother, and that is final so do not ask me again or else you will be grounded for a week the second we return."

Aragorn smiled inwardly, if these young boys continued to do this kind of thing even after the war was ended in retribution for not being allowed to help their fathers bring peace back to middle-earth, then any soldiers who had sons (or any children for that matter.) would end up with gray hair in a very short amount of time.

Then again, they probably would anyway. Aragorn almost winced at the memory of what he had been like at that age, but that was partly because Lord Elrond's twin sons were always nearby.

He just hoped that any children that he and Arwen produced were a bit calmer then these boys were in getting back at their fathers.

He very much doubted that it would happen though.

Sophie and I stood near the sideline of the courtyard to say farewell to Boromir and Legolas, as we did so we heard Eomer saying something to Natasha, we couldn't actually hear what Eomer was saying but according to Legolas it was something along the lines of… "I will return to you Natasha, in this lifetime or the next." The four of us hid our smiles as Boromir whispered softly "Somehow I believe that those two are going to start a relationship very soon."

Natasha heard, and glared at us, then picked Katerina up, giving him a 'stop-stating-the-obvious' look as though she was daring us to continue.

I was about to answer that opinion when Aragorn called that it was time for them to move out, as they began to march towards Mordor I couldn't help but pray to whoever was listening up there that they would all return safely and that Frodo, Sam, and Robin came back safely with them.

I was going to kill that child, by the way. It is entirely possible that I have gained more gray hairs over her going off towards the territory of the dark Lord than my twin has over three years of working in long-daycare.

The next few days were spent keeping the smaller children out from under their parents and older brothers and sisters (who were helping to rebuild Minas Tirith.) Natasha had somehow managed to use the stone house that we, along with the woman and children of Gondor had used to escape the orcs when Minas Tirith had been attacked, and turn it into middle-earths first childcare center.

It was two-and -a -half weeks before we heard the news that Sauron had been destroyed and that the shadow had departed forever, but, as the children were reaching new heights of hyperactive ness that day, we put it out of mind.

About an hour later we all heard the sound of people cheering which caused the children to start begging us to let them go and greet their fathers.

Natasha told them to pack away what they were doing at the moment and then we would all go.

Little did any of us know just how tiring the next few months were going to be now that the heir of Isildur had returned to reclaim his throne.

* * *

_Natasha's point of view_

I had to admit; in all the time that I had been here in Minas Tirith I had never seen it in such chaos. it's people avoiding crumbling buildings during the siege of the white city, yes, people scurrying about to try and repair the city after the aforementioned siege, yes, in absolute and utter chaos preparing for a coronation, no.

Sally, Robin, and Sophie already had clothes that could be worn at the coronation, but Carina, Justin, Katerina, and I did not have anything that we could wear at Aragorn's crowning as king, so throughout the next week my little charge, my two cousins, and I were continuously being followed around by seamstresses and tailors who kept making us try on all kinds of middle-earth styled clothes, although it was probably a good thing for us to have all these clothing designers around, seeing as how my twin (who had not received any gray hair from Robin going off to Mordor with Frodo and Sam, but had scolded her for making her worry so much and then had asked Robin why she had done so.) and her friends really needed a break from Justin who had not let them out of his sight for days and frankly, there are limits when protective belligerence just becomes overbearing.

It had started at the ball that had been held a month ago to celebrate the return of the lost king of Gondor.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Crowds of people all gathered to celebrate the return of the king filled the hall of kings, I stood next to Eomer and holding Katerina (who was dressed in a light purple silk dress) by the hand, I was dressed in a silvery-white dress that Eowyn had given me when Gandalf, Pippin, Katerina, Sophie, my twin and I had left Edoras to come here, looking amongst the people in the hall I looked for my twin, finally I saw Sally (dressed in the deep blue flowing strapless dress that she had worn to her year 12 formal, and wearing the set of jewelry that Boromir had bought for her a few weeks ago and the headband that went with it, sparkling in it's place in my twins now waist long hair that was left out instead of being in any hairstyle that she would normally wear. ) standing with Legolas and talking to Carina about something, (from what Sophie had said to me earlier, Legolas had been almost as worried about being at this celebration as my twin had been.) for what reason they were talking to Carina for I didn't know yet, but soon I would._

_After about two hours of dancing Lord Denethor stood up and called for silence as he spoke, before sitting down again Denethor also announced that Legolas and Sally were planning to marry on the autumn equinox (two weeks after Sally and I turned nineteen.) now I knew why they had been talking to Carina earlier this evening, like all other people who want to get married they would need approval from the future brides parents (and since neither of our parents were here, that meant that they would have to get approval from Carina and Justin instead and I didn't think that I even wanted to know what Justin's reaction would be like.)_

_I was about to go and congratulate my twin and her fiancée, but it looked like I would be waiting a while since they were currently surrounded by other people who were all asking them questions about their engagement Robin (who was also dressed in light purple.) and Frodo were among the people who were asking the most questions._

_Later that night while Sophie, Robin, and I were in Sally's room listening to her story of how the engagement had started my twin told me that I could ask Katerina to be the flower girl. It was her wedding; therefore she could go through the bother of asking everyone._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

The next morning was the day before Aragorn's coronation and people were running about like ants in order to finish the last of the preparations for the event and the maids of the citadel were preparing extra guest rooms for the elves that would arrive just before the ceremony (the party would apparently consist of elves from Rivendell and also from Lothlorien and Mirkwood.) it had been decided that Sophie, Robin, and Sally would stand with the steward and his family since Boromir and Sophie were also planning to marry, (we had not yet discovered just how Denethor had found out.) and that Katerina, and I would stand with Eomer because we were now courting and Katerina was my ward, and that Carina and Justin would stand just behind the Soldiers of Gondor.

Later that day once all of the last minute preparations had been finished we found out that the elves who were representing Mirkwood happened to include Legolas's father (this piece of news had put all but Sally into a state of absolute shock. I simply made myself scarce.)

* * *

The next day we all attended the crowning of Gondor's new king and the reunion of Aragorn and his Elvin sweetheart Arwen, behind them we could see the twin sons of Elrond smiling and Lord Elrond himself looking as though he was going to break down (I didn't blame him he was losing his youngest child and only daughter, not to mention that he was also the one who would have to explain to his wife that their daughter would never join them at the undying lands.).

The events that occurred afterwards however were almost just as good as what had happened when the news of Legolas and my engagement had come out into the open.

Starting with meeting some of the elves that were representing Mirkwood.

_

* * *

Thranduil's point of view_

I walked through the gardens where the new king of Gondor had told me that I would find my son (who apparently had other idea's on how to get some peace and quiet after the chaos that had come before the Coronation of Isildur's heir.) it took about another ten minutes to find Legolas (who was sitting with the young woman he had told me about in his letters.) but when I did it was quite a surprise to hear what they were saying, the conversation that they were having somehow revolved around one of my future daughter-in-laws two adult cousins.

As I come towards them they both sprang apart looking highly embarrassed my son bowed his head to me (as was the way that royal children of Mirkwood addressed their parents.) while the young Lady next to him sank into a curtsy, for it seemed obvious that she had never met a king before (or at least one who wasn't reluctant to take the throne that is.) after talking with my son and soon-to-be daughter I found that she was just like how my son had described her in his letters (although she was rather quiet when it came to matters of state and seemed worried about becoming a future Queen.) I also found that although she did not have the pointed ears of my people she very well could be mistaken for a she-elf, and that one of her cousins had certainly NOT been happy to find out that the two of them were planning to marry, and had only given his approval when my future daughter had told him that even if he didn't approve then she would go through with it anyway since her other cousin had already approved.

End Thranduil's point of view

* * *

Two weeks later (and a week and two days after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding.) Sophie, Robin, Carina, Natasha, Katrina, and I went down to the lower levels of Minas Tirith with Denethor (even though both his sons, the new king Aragorn, the Elvin king of Mirkwood, the groom-to-be, and all of the Lords in the court had said that it was a bad idea.) and Queen Arwen to look for bridesmaid dresses, a flower girl dress, and a wedding dress, the autumn equinox was in three weeks and two days after all.

When we entered the bridal shop we decided to look for Katrina's flower girl dress before we looked at bridesmaids dresses, and look for my wedding dress last.

After a quarter of an hour of looking in the flower girl section we found a nice flower girl dress made from a material of the palest pink color without being white to it the owner of the shop took us to the changing rooms and took Katrina behind one of the curtains to help her try on the dress, when Katrina came back out the rest of us agreed that we would definitely buy that for Katrina, who did look stunning in it. Now it was on to the bridesmaid's dresses.

In the bridesmaids section it took an hour to find something for Sophie, Robin, Carina, and Natasha, finally however we found bridesmaids dresses of frost colored material and after Sophie, Robin, Carina, and Natasha had tried them on we decided to get those as well, now it was on to finding my wedding dress.

In the bride's section it was practically two hours before we found my dress, it was a flowing dress and was made of bright white material with silver flowers designed on the vest, after trying it on we decided that it was defiantly the one that I should have.

With the problem of finding the dresses out of the way it was now time to find the jewelry for the bridesmaids; necklaces, earrings, and maybe something for Katrina as well (I was just going to wear the jewelry that I had gotten when Boromir had taken Sophie and I shopping two months ago.).

Looking in the jewelry section we found a lot of things to choose from, finally after fifteen minutes, we found what we were looking for.

For the bridesmaid's necklaces we decided to get diamond teardrop pendants on silver chains, and flower studded dangling diamond earrings, and for Katrina we got a small silver necklace consisting of diamante flower shapes made with sparkling crystals and centered with light sapphire, light rose, and pale green and some silver crystal flower hairpins (we got the same kind of hairpins for the bridesmaids as well.).

Now it was time to look for a veil, it took us about fifteen minutes to find one that we all liked but we eventually found one that was thirty five inches long with crystals scattered throughout it, and was attached to a small crystal tiara.

We paid for all of our dresses, the jewelry, and the veil, before leaving to go back to the citadel

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Inside the citadel Aragorn, Thranduil, some of the Lords from the court, Boromir, and Faramir were in one of the tailor rooms talking while the tailors were having Legolas try on various types of wedding robes, Thranduil shook his head as he heard his son's voice asking when the bridal party would becoming back.

Thranduil smiled as he stated "Legolas, just be thankful that they have only been gone for the past four hours, because your mother took almost twice this long finding dresses and all the other things that the bridal party needs so stop worrying, besides as the groom you are not allowed to see the bride in her gown until the wedding day." Faramir smiled at the statement and pointed out that the bridal party would have to return soon anyway, because they still had to decide on what kind of flowers there would be decorating the hall, what sort of bouquet the bride would have, what kind of flower petals the flower girl would have to throw, and that sort of thing, and in the meantime they had to think about what they would do for a ring bearer.

They finally decided have a young elfling as the ring bearer, but to ask the bride to be what she thought about it first, just then a messenger came in and said that the bridal party had just come back, and that by the look of things the Steward was most likely going to listen to them the next time.

When we got back we returned to our separate rooms and put the things that we had bought that morning away.

I carefully hung up my dress in the cupboard, put the shoes on the shoe rack inside the cupboard, and then carefully and gently folded the veil and put it in a drawer with the tiara, and then I left to go to the great hall.

When Sophie, Carina, Natasha, Robin, Katrina, and I entered the great hall we looked around the hall and found were the men were sitting then went over, as we got close we heard Boromir say "I am sorry father, but we did try to warn you." when we got to the table we sat down to discuss what sort of flowers to have at the wedding.

After a few hours we decided that (as the flower girl.) Katrina would throw rose petals, and that the flowers decorating the hall would be; Lavender, Iris's, (both of these types of flowers were apparently very common in Mirkwood.) roses, and jasmine blossoms.

And for my bouquet we girls decided on; red and white roses with a few lilies.

With the flower decisions out of the way it was time for a short break before any other discussions took place, as we left Legolas asked me what I thought of having a elfling as a ring bearer, I answered that I thought it was a good idea, seeing as the position of flower girl was already taken by Katrina.

After all the other discussions of all other wedding arrangements were over about four and a half hours later we all went to have a rest before dinner, when we left the hall Thranduil told us that he needed to return to Mirkwood, but he would return in time to attend the wedding, he also offered to look for our ring bearer (we had agreed to have one of the common elflings of Mirkwood as the ring bearer, one who could be considered four to five years old by mortal standards.).

* * *

A few days later

King Thranduil rode through his kingdom and towards his palace, as he reached it Thranduil heard the sound of a young elflings voice before it was drowned out by the sound of older voices yelling, looking in the direction of the voices, Thranduil saw a young she elfling, running towards him and say that her older brothers were beating up her friend, turning to one of the guards Thranduil ordered him to go with the elfling and find the source of the commotion and bring everyone involved to see him.

When Thranduil entered the palace he went to his study to see how much paperwork had to be done, about one –and-a-half hours later the guard who he had sent out earlier came in and told him that the commotion had been caused by a few noble elflings bullying a common elfling, and that all six of them were now in the throne room waiting, Thranduil nodded and went to his throne room.

Upon entering the throne room Thranduil sat down, looked down at them with the stern expression he only wore when he was extremely angry, and addressed the common elfling "Child, what is your name, and what was it that caused all the commotion that I heard earlier, I want to hear the truth understand?" he told the elfling.

The young elfling looked very frightened indeed as he answered, "If it please you, your highness, my name is Atropine son of Typhoneus, the commotion that you heard was these elfling Nobles and I fighting, and I am terribly sorry that we alarmed you." He was interrupted by one of the Noble elflings crying out "You insulted our sister and now you try to shift the blame on us, you stupid pauper, we beat you to defend our family's honor." Thranduil sighed it appeared that the common elfling was telling him the truth, but the other elflings seemed to be ready to try anything to escape trouble, motioning for two of his guards to come over Thranduil told them to take the Noble elflings home and to inform their parents of what they had done, and told the common elfling to follow him.

While the Noble elflings were being taken home King Thranduil led the still frightened common elfling to his study, once they were inside Thranduil closed the door and told the elfling to sit down, when they were both seated the king of Mirkwood spoke "Tell me, what was it that you said which caused those elflings to hurt you so badly?" he inquired looking at the cut lip and the large amount of bruises that the child had received, the elfling replied, "Their sister, Crystala, was saying that when your son returned it would not be long before she was the future Queen, and I said that Royalty always thought of their subjects before themselves so unless she stopped acting like she was then she would have absolutely no chance at all with your son, and then her brothers started beating me up while she just stood to the side." Now Thranduil was starting to feel his fiery temper starting to grow, seeing the king's expression and thinking he had caused it Atropine fell to his knees and started begging Thranduil to not have him or his family punished.

Calming down Thranduil reassured the elfling and then told him that he was not going to punish him or his family but he would like to know where he could find them, Atropine told the king "My mother, Sonya, works at the apple shop in the market with my younger sister Sybella, they would probably finish working in about four hours unless the lady they work for has extended their working hours, or let them go home early."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow "And where does your father work?" he asked, Atropine looked down "One of the high ranking Lords and the father of those elflings who were beating me, I don't know what his name is, Accused him three days ago of trying to take his youngest daughter, Helananna, who my sister and I are friends with and I was talking with and told one of your guards to throw him into your dungeons." Just then Galion entered the study, "Galion can you please take Atropine to the healers wing while I go to the market." Thranduil asked his Butler, Galion bowed his head before asking suddenly, "But my Lord, you just got back from a long journey, do you not wish to rest?" Thranduil shook his head and told Galion to just take the elfling to the healers; he then left for the market.

Sybella, the youngest child of one of the pauper woman in Mirkwood was making dinner, since it was now six in the evening, while her mother went out to look for her older brother, when she heard the sound of somebody knocking at the door, going to see who it was Sybella almost fainted when she saw that the visitor was none other then the king of Mirkwood himself, immediately curtsying Sybella was even more surprised when the king asked if he may come inside for he wished to speak to her and her mother if she was home, Sybella quickly stood back to let the king enter, and after closing the door, asked what she could do for him.

As it turned out the king of Mirkwood had come to tell Sybella and her mother (who had received quite a shock when she came home twenty minutes ago and saw the king in her house speaking with her daughter.) that her brother was at the palace in the healer's wing because he had been hurt badly by a few Noble elflings when he had apparently insulted their sister Crystala by saying that she didn't stand a chance of ever becoming a future Queen of Mirkwood, Sybella fell to the floor laughing when Thranduil told them this, "about time someone told her that as well, Helenanna, Atropine, and I have wanted to say that to her for years, ever since we became friends." Sybella gasped when she stopped laughing.

King Thranduil smiled and told her, "your brother also spoke the truth to her, because she has never had, and now she never will have a chance with my son, for he is already in love with a young mortal lady." This time it was Sybella and Atropine's mother who voiced the new question, "forgive me your highness for asking this, but what is our soon-to-be future Queen like?" silently wondering when all the questions would end, the king answered "my soon-to-be daughter in law, although mortal, could very likely pass as another elf, she has waist length chestnut brown hair which is highlighted with deep red and gold, her eye s are gray/green, she has slightly pale skin and a normally calm temper, however she is from a family that is not exactly poor but neither is her family Noble therefore she is unsure of how to act as royalty and she is rather quiet when it comes to matters of state, but apart from that I think that she is a good match for my son."

* * *

_Back at the city of Minas Tirith_

I was sitting in my rooms with Carina and Robin talking while my twin was trying to make Katrina stop dancing around because of the fact that in five days she would get to be a flower girl at a wedding.

Honestly, even having Katrina getting hyperactive at Natasha and my nineteenth birthday just over a week ago didn't come close to how hard it was to make her stay still at the moment, just then Sophie came in, (good now we could discuss how to have our hair styled for the event occurring five days later.) afterwards Sophie told us that my future husband's father had just sent him a letter that involved word that he would return in three days, and also gave news of the elfling who was going to be our ring bearer.

What none of us knew however was that when the king of Mirkwood returned to the white city Katrina would find a very good friend in the elfling who was going to be the ring bearer.

* * *

Atropine's POV, about three days later

I rode into the white city of Gondor with the king of my homeland (true I had quite a shock upon finding out that I was to be the ring bearer at the prince's wedding, but I wasn't going to refuse.) when we reached the courtyard out side the hall of kings I saw Prince Legolas standing before us with a young woman (obviously the future princess.) standing beside him, behind them stood a man, four woman, and a little girl who looked about four in mortal years holding the hand of the second woman (who looked almost exactly like the one standing next to the prince.) after dismounting the king, the prince, the man, and the five woman went inside, with the little girl (Katrina) and I bringing up the rear.

As we followed the Adults into the hall of kings Katrina and I started to get acquainted with each other (using the common tongue, of course.) and try as I could I just couldn't stop glancing at my new friend, I had to admit that Katrina was very pretty for a girl of four years, she has brown hair, a sweet and innocent face, brown eyes and a slight build, added together I hoped that any dancing at the princes wedding would include having the ring bearer dance with the flower girl (whoa, stop that train of thought, where in Elbereth's name did that come from? Katrina and I are only four and five years old, and I very highly doubt she knows how to dance, because I certainly don't.).

* * *

_Two days later_

_Atropine's POV_

Katrina and I were standing outside the hall where the ceremony would be taking place, Katrina (in my opinion.) looked like a little angel in her flower girl dress of the palest pink color, wearing a silver necklace of diamante flower shapes made of sparkling crystals and centered with light sapphire, light rose, and pale green and with her brown hair in a elegant bun at the back of her head which was held in place by flower shaped crystal hair pins and a few strands of hair falling around her face.

Behind us were the bridesmaids dressed in their Frost colored gowns and wearing their dark blond, orange, black, and dark auburn hair entwined into very stylish buns at the back of their heads.

At the back of our group stood the bride herself.

The future princess of my homeland was wearing a flowing gown made of bright white material with silver flowers designed on the vest, she is also wearing a necklace of silver and sparkling crystal set into groups of six to resemble flowers and a pair of earrings that match the necklace, part of her hair was twisted together into a sort of headband, then flowing freely down her back, her veil was 45 inches long with crystals scattered throughout it and attached to a small diamante tiara.

My new friend Katrina and I had agreed with each other this morning while everyone was getting ready that the bride was going to make more then just her soon-to- be husband stare, either that or the prince was going to think that he was dreaming.

_

* * *

Katrina's POV_

I was standing next to Atropine outside the hall where Big Natasha's twin sister was getting married, Atropine and I had been rather curious last night when Big Natasha decided to post guards outside her sisters rooms and told them to please stay there during the night and not to let _anyone _except for the other bridesmaids come inside in the morning.

I came back to the present when Atropine whispered to me that he thought that I looked like a little angel, I blushed and smiled at him.

I stood outside the hall where the ceremony was to take place, needless to say I had been very nervous this morning (the feeling I always got before my class back home started their yearly play.) but I was calmer now, besides it was my wedding day and I wasn't about to go in there looking scared.

It was true that I had always thought that I would be at _least _somewhere in my twenties before I got married, definitely not two weeks after I turned nineteen (it was my mother who was nineteen when she married my father.) but none of that really mattered right now.

I knew that after today I could never return to the land of my birth, but I also knew that no matter how much I would miss my family and my friends I no longer belonged back there, all of my experiences here had changed me to much.

I was not going to think about that however because the doors to the hall opened, and Katrina and Atropine started to lead our party inside, the ceremony was beginning.

_

* * *

Legolas's POV_

I stood inside the hall waiting, Lavender, Iris's, roses, and jasmine blossoms decorated the hall my friend Gimli (yes I know the idea of a elf being friends with a dwarf sounds crazy, but still.) was good-naturedly teasing me by suggesting that my soon-to-be wife may have gotten cold feet and decided to run while she still had the chance, it was a relief that the doors were opened just then to allow the ring bearer and the flower girl to enter, then the rest of the bridal party started to enter the hall.

Once Katrina (wearing a flower girls dress of the palest pink.) and Atropine (dressed in the formal attire of a Elvin ring bearer.) had entered and taken their places the brides maids came into the hall dressed in frost colored gowns, after the four bridesmaids took their places at one side next to Katrina and Atropine it was time for the bride to enter.

I wasn't sure whether or not I was looking at an angel, but exactly _how _brides are always so calm I will never know.

Lady Sally was dressed in a flowing gown of bright white material with silver flowers designed on the vest, she was wearing the jewelry that Boromir had bought for her, part of her hair was twisted into a sort of head band while the rest flowed freely down her back, her veil was long with crystals scattered throughout it and attached to a small diamante tiara.

As I started walking down the aisle towards the alter I looked at my soon-to-be husband and smiled, Legolas was dressed in white robes that were trimmed with gold and wearing a circlet on his head.

When I got to the alter I handed my bouquet to Carina and took the hand of my soon-to-be husband as we knelt before the priest and the ceremony began.

Sweet heavens above (from attending one of my cousins weddings) I knew that priests were slow when it came to marrying two people, but this priest was the slowest of all holy men (not to mention that he was unbelievably dull.) which made it feel like eternity before it was time to say our vows, after we both vowed to 'love and to cherish one another for as long as we both lived' the priest _finally _announced that Legolas and I were now husband and wife and told Legolas that he could 'now kiss the bride' there was a enormous cheer as we sheared our first kiss as husband and wife.

At the wedding feast Gandalf provided a large amount of the entertainment and there was a great amount of dancing that involved a few Elfish wedding dances which even Katrina and Atropine took part in, I had to admit they did rather well for a four year old and a five year old, both of whom just watched what we were doing and then tried to copy them (and including some nice dances that were introduced by Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.) and quite a lot of wine/ale drinking as well (hopefully no one would get drunk enough to try and learn any of the drinking songs by heart.) the speeches that were normally given by the mother/father of the bride, and one of the men who stood with the groom were also highly amusing.

Neither of my parents was there so I had asked Natasha to make a speech (so long as it was not something that revolved around 'girl talk'.) my twin stood up, "Sally told me that I have to make a speech, giving advice to the bride and groom. Now then Sally, Carina, Sophie, Robin, and I have already given you some advice while we were getting ready this morning, so I won't bother with advice to the bride." She gave a tiny smirk at the grooms men "Anyway, it tends to make the male population uneasy, furthermore there are children nearby and I don't want them hearing things that they shouldn't learn for another decade. So, Legolas, I am going to pass on some advice that I once heard my uncle say, and that a husband should follow.

1.) Woman are meant to be loved not understood, because that is a simple impossibility.

2.)When you are wrong about something, admit it, and when you are right, be quiet.

3.)Do not argue with the woman who runs the kitchen, and never upset your wife if she is pregnant.

4.)When you have royally screwed up, get onto your knees and grovel, if that doesn't work, then re-seduce your wife and try again.

5.) There are _very _few problems that cannot be solved by these simple words; I was wrong, you were right, and, I love you.

By the time my sister finished everyone was laughing (with the exception of a few of the men who happened to be standing nearby that is.).

The rest of the feast went on with no incidents (well, not unless you counted Merry and Pippin trying to set off a firework but forgetting to stick it in the ground, and sticking it in to a barrel of ale while they were panicking which made the barrel explode and rain down on everyone who didn't get under shelter in time.) apart from the people who got under cover in time, the ale poured over nearly everyone in the area ruining tunics and gowns alike (the bridal party, Legolas, and myself had ducked under one of the long tables when the barrel exploded.) soon after that my new husband and I retired.

Apart from the events that occurred inside the marriage bed I did not remember the rest of the night.

The weddings of Sophie and Boromir, Eowyn and Faramir, and Natasha and Eomer, were almost just as eventful.

* * *

_Back in our world_

The doctor walked down to where the families of the comatose teenage girls were waiting, as he came in the families all started asking questions.

The doctor sighed, of all the workers here why had he been chosen to tell the Brian, Skillman, and Rose families that their youngest daughter, only child, and two oldest children would (unless some sheer miracle happened.) most likely never wake up.

* * *

A/N; Wow over 8,000 words definitely my longest chapter so far.

Anyway please review, or pray to anyone listening up there in heaven that I don't find out where you live because if I do then you are going to be sent the biggest and worst winter storm that I am able to create.

Queens of Snow and Frost.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own the other Characters.

Summary: Two friends and myself end-up in Middle-Earth and meet the fellowship. Might have some romance.

**Important A/N – My twin came up with the idea and the basic plotline. This is a different version of her story, 'Children and Fellowships written under the pen name Nathalia Potter. All credit goes her.**

* * *

High school girls and Fellowships.Chapter Seven: Epilogue 

In the woods of Ithilien

I walked through the Elvin colony in Ithilien with some of the wood elves that I was friends with (because unlike some of the other Elves from Mirkwood who now lived in this colony, they were not upset about having me as the wife of their Prince, and had accepted me as a friend while the rest believed that I just wanted to be a Princess.) and who I always trusted with something that I didn't want to become common knowledge and what I was about to tell them was something that I _really _did not want spread around the colony right now.

You see I had gone to one of the healers in the colony that morning because I had not been feeling well (Again. The last time I _had _felt well in the morning was almost three weeks ago.) and they had told me that I was pregnant, I had decided to tell my friends first because two of them were already mothers, and I was hoping that they would have some advice about telling their husbands that they were going to be a father.

Even though Legolas and I had been married for almost three years (our third anniversary was a week away.) I was not sure about how he would react when I told him, after my friends and I stopped for a while I decided to tell them and I turned to face them, "I don't know how to say this but I need your help about something."

Cassalyn (one of the two mothers among my friends.) looked at me before she asked, "What is the matter? You are acting like I did when I first told my departed husband that I was pregnant." I could tell she felt sad (Cassalyn's husband had been killed guarding the southern boarder of Mirkwood near the end of the war of the ring, leaving her along with their two children.)

Looking at my friend I answered "That is because I _am _pregnant, but I do not know how Legolas will react when I tell him, even though I plan to tell him on our anniversary."

Another one of my friends Sonya (the mother of Atropine, who had been the ring bearer at Legolas and my wedding and who had become childhood sweethearts with Katrina, and also had a daughter called Sybella.) suggested "Why not let him find out by himself, things tend to be more peaceful if you don't have your husband worrying over you from the moment you tell him."

I laughed softly "Maybe I should try that instead." I answered smiling at my friend.

It turned out that taking Sonya's advice and letting my husband find out alone made some events rather peaceful (unless you counted the 'mood swings' stage resulting in my kicking my husband out of our bed chambers.) however it was not until I was seven months along that Legolas _finally_ understood why I was not acting like I normally did (and why I was wearing slightly larger clothes then usual.).

_Flashback _

_It was late spring, which meant that it was time for the yearly council of rulers in middle-earth and this year the council was being held in Rohan, home of the horse lords, and kingdom of his brother and sister-in-law King Eomer and Queen Natasha (his wife's twin sister.) And their five-month-old son prince Elfwine._

_On the good side of things this meant that the Queen of Rohan might be able to find out why her sister was acting so strangely._

_True Legolas had a few suspicions on why his wife was not her usual calm self but like the Queen of Rohan had said when he and his wife got married 'woman are meant to be loved, not understood' so he decided to ask Queen Natasha first._

_After talking to his sister-in-law Legolas went to look for his twenty-two year old wife, the suspicions that the prince of Mirkwood had were that either; one: she no longer loved him, two: she was angry at him for some reason, or three: he was to be a father. Legolas had ruled out the first one because Sally did not agree to marry him simply because she wanted to share his title, the second possibility was most unlikely since she was never angry unless he and his friend Gimli had a argument (which had not happened since the war had ended.) so the only exclamation was that Sally was pregnant since she seemed to be sleeping a lot more then she usually did (and it would also explain why she had made him sleep on the couch for the last three months.) an hour later he found his wife asleep in the guest rooms they had been given upon their arrival._

_After his wife woke up Legolas smiled before he asked, "why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant? How far along are you?" I smiled back at him as I replied calmly "nice to see that you finally figured out that I am with child, the healers told me that I should expect twins, as for why I said nothing I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own and our child/children will be here in two months."_

_End Flashback _

After we returned to Ithilien it was a week into summer and I was due in seven weeks, Legolas and I announced it to the colony four days later. My friends and those who were good friends with Legolas (which made up to more then half of the colony.) all cheered, but the elves who didn't like me because of my marriage to their prince remained silent to the news.

Even though not all of the colony was happy about this we decided to send word to King Thranduil and to Gimli the dwarf.

It had been quiet amusing when the dwarven Lord Gloin and the king of Mirkwood had discovered the friendship between their perspective sons, Gloin had taken the news rather well (I remembered how Gloin had fainted upon hearing the news, although it had been over a hour before he had woken up.) although I should have expected Thranduil's reaction.

Even though I had never seen my soon to be father-in-law angry it had not been a good scene to witness (after shouting at Legolas for almost half an hour about how dwarves only made trouble, Thranduil had almost withdrawn his approval of Legolas and I getting married.).

The messengers set out for Mirkwood, and the dwarven colony in the Glittering Caves two days later.

I had been sad when Carina and Justin had been sent back to our world seven months after Natasha and I had married, but with upcoming events it was a good thing that they had been sent back by Gandalf seven months after Natasha, Sophie, and I had been married, Legolas and I both knew that Justin would not have liked that news of my being pregnant.

_In the forest of Mirkwood _

Thranduil was taking care of some of the paperwork that was the bane of any ruler, when he heard laughter coming from outside the study.

Going to see what the laughter was about Thranduil soon found Galion, and some of his Advisors holding a piece of paper and laughing, after getting his advisors to give him the letter the King of Mirkwood returned to his study so that he would be able to read the letter quietly, he could not help chuckling at what the letter said.

_Dear father. _Said the letter

Sally is with child and is due in early summer; she expected to have twins seven weeks from now. 

_I know you might consider this slightly annoying but can you please give me some advice on being a father, because when Sally was in her 'mood swings' stage she kicked me out of our chambers for three months when I asked her if something was wrong._

_I hope that you do not mind receiving this news so late._

_Your son._

_Legolas._

Thranduil smiled to himself, if his son thought that sleeping on the couch for three months was bad then he should count himself lucky, Thranduil was certain of that.

When Legolas's mother was carrying their son within her Laure had made him sleep on the couch in his study from the second month of _her _pregnancy to the month before she had given birth (not to mention giving him a very good punch and a black eye when he had accidentally questioned her actions.).

The letter had said that his daughter-in-law was due in seven weeks, and it would normally take up to three weeks to get from Ithilien to Mirkwood so it would be a month before his first grand children arrived, however the month before the birth was the second-to-worst stage of when someone's wife is pregnant (in the case of the soon to be father that was.) because it meant very little sleep for the future father.

Because they would make their husbands get whatever sort of food they craved for at the time (even if it was the middle of the night.) and although Laure was no longer with him, his beloved wife had been no exception.

_Flashback, October 1,928 years ago _

_Thranduil Oropherion king of Mirkwood silently thanked the valar that it was only three more weeks before his wife would give birth to their first child and although he would never say it out loud Thranduil was glad that Laure was no longer in the stage of having mood swings (because sleeping on the couch in his study for six months was highly uncomfortable.) and right now he was getting strawberries for his Queen, never mind that it was one o clock in the morning._

_After getting back and finally being able to go back to sleep the king of Mirkwood was relieved to have his wife in a good mood and to know that it would not be long now until he was a father._

_However the next three weeks seemed like three centuries._

_Laure woke him at three hours into the morning and told him that it was time, which meant that she meant that she had just gone into labor, after throwing on a robe Thranduil rushed to get the healers._

_It was almost midnight and his wife was still in labor hearing Laure screaming in pain had made Thranduil try to go inside to his wife, But Galion (the butler) and his advisors had stopped him from doing so by restraining him and trying to make him calm down. _

_Finally ten minutes after the clock struck midnight Thranduil heard the cry of an infant and one of the healers opened the door and told him that he could now see his wife and newborn child._

_Many years went by in happiness for the King and Queen of Mirkwood as their son grew. But much of that happiness was destroyed when Laure was killed by orcs a few weeks after their son's 500th year._

_End flashback _

Back in the woods of Ithilien

Legolas inwardly groaned, of all the times for his wife to get craving it just had to be the first hour of the new day, hopefully this would be the last time, since he was to be a father in three more days, then maybe he would actually be able to sleep at night.

This was the twenty-fifth time that his wife had made him get her whatever it was that she had cravings for, last night it had been chocolate and this time it was strawberries.

However he was not about to say this kind of thing to his wife because he did not wish to have her exile him from their chambers once again, not when she was this far along.

He remembered all to well what she had said to him last time when she was four months into her pregnancy and he did not wish for a repeat of that event, for it had not been a very pleasant experience.

Then again, he supposed that it could have been worse. As Eomer had muttered under his breath "At least it takes you _saying_ something."

Apparently Natasha's mood swung between almost eerily calm and something akin to a raging volcano.

* * *

It was three days later in the early hours of the morning that I went into the labor of childbirth (the midwife and three healers had told Legolas that under no circumstances was he to enter the room until it was over.) the birth was long and four hours into the labor I started to understand how my mother had felt when she had given birth to Natasha and I three months earlier then had been expected.

After what seemed like forever (but was really five hours later.) I finally gave birth to a healthy set of fraternal twins a son and a daughter, and heard the sound of someone being restrained outside in the hallway.

Smiling I called out that whoever was waiting outside could now enter, a few seconds went past before Gimli, Legolas, and my father-in-law came inside.

I really liked the news of Legolas having to be held back from trying to come inside the birth chamber by his father and Gimli and I was glad that both of my children had survived the birth then I fell asleep from extrusion.

Unsurprisingly our newborn children Oropher (named after Legolas's grandfather.) and Sorcha (meaning radiance.) had inherited many of Legolas and my features, Oropher had my gray/green eyes and rather thin face but the rest of our sons features were just like his fathers, while Sorcha had Legolas's deep blue eyes and angelic featured face but the rest of our daughters features were the same as mine.

The christening of Oropher and Sorcha reminded me a bit of when my friends had given me a surprise baby shower a month ago.

Natasha, Eomer, Gimli, my father in law, and all of our friends were gathered inside one of the larger halls and were all dressed in clothes that were obviously reserved for formal occasions when Legolas and I entered holding our children and dressed in formal attire (Legolas was wearing a sliver tunic, brown leggings and the circlet which was only worn when attending to affaires of state, while I was dressed in a light purple flowing gown with a turquoise blue sash both of which I had been given when the fellowship Sophie, Robin, and I were in Lothlorien. And the crown that was only worn in public.) The crown that I was wearing had been a wedding gift that my husband had given me just after our wedding ceremony three years ago.

_Flashback _

_As everyone left the hall to go outside I took off the veil (now that Legolas and I were married I didn't need to wear it anymore, and apparently it was a tradition in middle-earth that the bride had to take off the veil after the ceremony.) and Legolas led me over to the side next to a silver medium seized box, when I opened it I gasped, inside was a silver headband-like crown with three blue diamonds shaped like the leafs of autumn scattered in the middle, lifting the crown out of the box Legolas placed it on my head just in front of where my dark auburn hair was twisted into a headband._

_Then we went outside to join in the celebrations, the crown on my head symbolizing that I was now the Crown Princess/future Queen of Mirkwood, and many Elves from Mirkwood were most likely to hate me forever because of it._

_End Flashback _

After the christening ceremony we left to announce our children's birth to the colony and although many of the Elves were happy, there were still a lot of them who didn't think I was fit to be their princess and so they cried insults which were mostly drowned by the cheers of the Elves in the colony who were friends with Legolas and I.

The Elves who were against me would always see me as nothing, but knowing that my husband and I had married out of pure love (and had now started a family of our own.) I really could not care less.

* * *

A/N; to all the people who liked this story about High-School girls meeting the Fellowship of the ring.

This is the final chapter of High-School girls and Fellowships, but I will start a squeal if I can get Nathalia's/Frost Queens permission.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Winter Queens/ Snow Queen.


End file.
